The Destiny Of The Doctors: Part 5
by EssexLad1975
Summary: Chapter 20 Is Now Uploaded.
1. Chapter Thirteen: Revelation

CHAPTER THIRTEEN - REVELATION  
  
From the moment the fifth Doctor and Peri had arrived on Androzani Minor, everything had gone terribly wrong. They had became involved in the struggle between brutal gun-runners, ruthless Federation troops and the hideously mutilated Sharaz Jek, who lurked in the depths of the caves with his android army.   
  
The key to the struggle was Spectrox, the most valuable substance in the universe. Suitably processed, Spectrox was an elixir of life, but in it's raw state it killed.   
  
The Doctor and Peri themselves were suffering from Spectrox Toxaemia and they would both die unless an antidote could be found. Peri's condition worsened and the Doctor was forced to team up with Sharaz Jek, who explained that the milk from a queen bat would cure her. The problem was that the bats lived in the deepest caves and an enormous mud slide was imminent.   
  
During a brutal final struggle within his hideout, Sharaz Jek was shot and killed. The liquid mud within the planet began to boil and seethe. Displaying incredible courage and stamina, the Spectrox ravaged Doctor obtained the precious bat's milk and dragged a close to death Peri into the TARDIS.   
  
The blue Police Box faded away just as an incredible explosion of superheated mud erupted over the surface of Androzani Minor.   
  
Fighting for each painful breath, the Doctor watched the steady rise and fall of the time rotor, then slid gently to the ground. For a moment he laid still. Then, realising that his task was not yet complete, he began crawling determinantly towards Peri. When he reached her he took out the little vial containing the bat's milk and held it to her lips.   
  
Peri recovered almost immediately. The Doctor sank back, exhausted. He lay there for a moment, quite contented, staring at the TARDIS ceiling. Everything seemed strange, unreal. He could feel the TARDIS control room slipping away from him.   
  
"Is this death?" said the Doctor wonderingly.   
  
Suddenly the Doctor became aware that someone was shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw Peri.   
  
"Ah, Peri, you better?"   
  
"You got that bat's milk?" Peri asked, a little dazed.   
  
The Doctor nodded. "Contains an anti-vesicant, I imagine," he said brightly. "Interesting."   
  
"Where is it?" demanded Peri.   
  
"What?"   
  
"The bat's milk!"   
  
"Finished," said the Doctor simply. "Only enough for you."   
  
Peri stared at him in horror. "No! There must be something I can do!"   
  
"Too late, Peri," said the Doctor calmly. "Time to say goodbye."   
  
"Don't give up," begged Peri. "You can't leave me!"   
  
"Might regenerate," said the Doctor thoughtfully. "I don't know. Feels - different, this time ..."   
  
Suddenly the Doctor was nowhere, no-time, suspended in a kind of limbo.   
  
Familiar faces appeared, floating towards him.   
  
"What was it you always told me Doctor?" Tegan asked. "Brave heart! You'll survive."   
  
Turlough was there. "You must survive. Too many enemies would rejoice your death."   
  
Kamelion appeared. "Turlough speaks the truth, Doctor."   
  
"You're needed, you mustn't die," Nyssa said.   
  
"You know that Doctor," said Adric.   
  
Another face appeared, driving away all the others. An evil satanic face with slanting eyebrows and a painted beard. The Master.   
  
"No, my dear Doctor, you must die! Die, Doctor! Die, Doctor!" The Master's face grew to enormous size. He threw back his head and laughed and laughed...   
  
Perhaps the Master's taunts affected the Doctor even more than the appeals of his old companions. The one thing the Doctor had never done in all his lives was to let the Master have the last laugh, even during the tragic events on Logopolis. Reality split, fragmented, shattered into a thousand pieces, a million choices. Somehow, amongst them all, the Doctor chose survival.   
  
The Siralos/Master relaxed his concentration. The Doctor's fifth incarnation had been safely deposited within the Determinant. It was a pity, the Master thought, that the Doctor hadn't died on Androzani Minor. The thought of the Doctor being carried away in an agonising torment of boiling mud was a delicious one.   
  
The Master gazed into his looking glass and observed the Doctor as he attended the controls of his beloved TARDIS. The final pawn in the last game was in place!   
  
The Doctor studied the control panel. The TARDIS had landed. Flicking a switch he activated the scanner screen. The Doctor's eyes took in the rolling golden sands of the desert and the incredible sight of the mighty pyramids.   
  
"Egypt!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Splendid!"   
  
Placing his soft-brimmed hat squarely upon his head, the Doctor went outside. A small group of people were in the middle of a heated debate. Tempers were frayed.   
  
A little man wearing a fez was remonstrating with an older, crusty looking man who was well dressed.   
  
"I beg you not to continue, sir." the little man pleaded. "Three deaths in two days! It is the curse, I tell you! Would you not believe your own eyes!"   
  
"Poppycock!" the other man responded. "We have just broken into the inner tomb, and it would be foolish to pull out now because of a few local superstitions!"   
  
"It is death inside there, sir. Nothing else!"   
  
"Let me be the judge of that, Aziz!"   
  
"Professor Verdeghast - please listen to me!"   
  
The Doctor had been earwigging the exchange of words and approached the men. "Ah, excuse me gentlemen, but may I be of assistance?"   
  
Verdeghast shot the Doctor a murderous look. "No you may not!"   
  
The Doctor smiled at Aziz. "Bad tempered fellow."   
  
"He objects to me warnings about plundering the tomb of Núr Hasaf. Three of my best men have died horribly within that place."   
  
"How did they die?"   
  
"Their necks were broken."   
  
"An accident perhaps?"   
  
"No accident! Their heads were almost completely twisted from their shoulders."   
  
"Interesting," the Doctor said. "Tell me, where does the professor usually stay?"   
  
"He spends the hottest part of each day in a ruined castle not far from here. It is his base of operations, but why do you ask sir?"   
  
"Doctor, not sir." the Doctor said. "I'm going to pay the ill-mannered professor a visit."   
  
The Doctor returned to the TARDIS and set the controls for a short trip. A few moments later, the TARDIS materialised inside the ruined castle's great hall.   
  
Professor Hubert Verdeghast was bent intently over his book. It was a log of the complete expedition to find a fabled lost treasure of King Núr Hasaf. Verdeghast had found a small, secluded room in the west wing of the old castle. So intent was the professor on his writing, that he didn't notice the strange, shadowy figure creeping up behind him, In fact, it came as a complete surprise when his neck was broken with a sudden, swift cracking of bone. A shadow covered hand reached out and took the professor's book.   
  
Seconds later, the Doctor bounded enthusiastically into the room. "Ah, there you are professor Verdeghast! I would like to offer you my he --"   
  
The Doctor stared at the professor's body slumped across his desk. The poor man's dead lolled at a terrible angle. There was a sudden commotion and a tall, moustached policeman accompanied by two guards rushed into the room.   
  
"How do you do?" said the Doctor, "my name's the Doctor, and I know this looks bad but you must believe me when I tell you that professor Verdeghast has just been murdered!"   
  
"I am Captain Krogh of the Al-Fasil police, and you, 'Doctor' are under arrest for the murder of an innocent man!"   
  
"Captain, please!" the Doctor pleaded. "I have just arrived here myself! Examine the body and you find that I couldn't possibly have killed him!"   
  
Two burly guards pinned the Doctor by his arms.   
  
"Take him away!" Krogh ordered.   
  
At that moment Aziz burst into the room. He stopped dead, wide eyes and trembling when he saw the professor's body.   
  
"The curse had claimed him at last!" he wailed. "The curse! The curse!"   
  
"Get him out of here!" Krogh ordered one of the guards. "This is a crime scene for God's sake!"   
  
Aziz and the Doctor were bundled outside.   
  
Krogh approached the body. The dislocation of the bone was incredible. What could do that to a man's neck? The strength required must have been awesome. Krogh hoped the killer wasn't still around.   
  
The Doctor pondered the cage-like bars of his dingy cell. One was very much like another, he thought. The cell was small and cramped and smelt rather badly. He wished that he still possessed a sonic screwdriver. That would melt the bars.   
  
Captain Krogh appeared on the other side of the bars.   
  
"I assume you've come to release me!" the Doctor said.   
  
"I've come to question you."   
  
"Oh, I see."   
  
"That expedition into the tomb has brought with it nothing but trouble. I now have four unexplained deaths to death with."   
  
"Captain, I assure you that I am not a killer! I can help you find the murderer."   
  
"What makes you so sure about that?"   
  
"I have experience in such matters." the Doctor said. "I have unfortunately witnessed many cold blooded murders."   
  
"Are you a policeman?" Krogh asked with a raised eyebrow. "We found a British police box in the castle."   
  
"In a way Captain, yes, I suppose I am."   
  
Krogh unlocked the Doctor's cell. "You have my permission to assist me, 'Doctor'."   
  
The Doctor smiled. "Thank you."   
  
Krogh fixed the Doctor with a stern look. "Be assured about one thing Doctor, once this mystery is solved you are to return to England at once!"   
  
The Doctor's smile faded. "If you insist."   
  
Krogh drove the Doctor back to the castle in his jeep. "What do you want to do first?" he asked.   
  
"I'll have a look around the professor's room, see if the killed left behind any clues."   
  
Krogh nodded his agreement and followed the Doctor inside.   
  
The Doctor ran his hand over the walls and floor. He noticed several strange scuff marks on the floor. They seemed familiar.   
  
"Have you found something?" Krogh asked.   
  
"Possibly, yes." the Doctor said. "Let's have a look around the rest of the castle shall we?"   
  
Together they entered the great hall.   
  
"Why would anyone want to kill the professor?" the Doctor asked aloud.   
  
"Many people didn't want Núr Hasaf's tomb to be opened and plundered," Krogh said. "It is long rumoured to be cursed."   
  
"Yes," the Doctor added. "But I'm fairly certain that whatever killed Verdeghast was a little more solid than an old superstition."   
  
"What makes you sure?"   
  
"The force required to break a man's neck, Captain."   
  
The sound of scuffling footsteps made them both fall silent. "We are not alone, Captain," the Doctor whispered.   
  
A short, twisted shadow moved across the great halls' floor. The weasel-like man it belonged to clutched a briefcase protectively to his thin chest.   
  
The Doctor stepped out in front of him. "How do you do, I'm the Doctor!"   
  
The man gasped in surprise and dropped his briefcase. The case snapped open and metallic components and wiring spilled onto the floor.   
  
"Idiots!" the man screamed. "You startled me near to death!"   
  
"You are you?" Krogh demanded. "State your business here!"   
  
"I am Dr. Kravaal, a colleague of the professor's." the sinister little man sneered. "I am collecting some of his belongings."   
  
The Doctor bent down to pick up the case. The technology inside, he realised was far in advance of current Earth science. Where had it come from?   
  
Dr. Kravaal snatched the briefcase back.   
  
"Where did you find such sophisticated equipment?" the Doctor queried.   
  
"None of your business!" Kravaal snapped. He went to leave but Krogh stopped him.   
  
"Stay put!" he turned to the Doctor. "I have asked Director Rukh to visit us here. He should arrive soon."   
  
"Who is this Director?" the Doctor asked.   
  
"He is our equivalent of a Prime Minister."   
  
Dr. Kravall's beady eyes scanned the room. He seemed to be waiting for something to happen. But what?   
  
One of Krogh's guards marched up to the Captain. "Sir, we have just been informed by the Director that he is running late. He sends his apologies and would like you to visit him in his quarters in the city at sundown."   
  
"Very well," Krogh said. "Inform the Director that --"   
  
A bloodcurdling scream made everyone jump.   
  
"What was that?" Kravaal stammered.   
  
A man staggered into the great hall, clutching his throat. He had a nasty wound on his forehead, which bled freely. He tried to talk but couldn't. Taking two steps he crashed onto the floor at the Doctor's feet.   
  
"Sovak!" Kravaal exclaimed.   
  
The Doctor was kneeling beside the man. "He's still alive!"   
  
Krogh cast a glance at Kravaal. "Do you know this man?"   
  
"Yes," Kravaal croaked. "He's my assistant!"   
  
"If you can get him to a hospital straight away, he'll survive." the Doctor said.   
  
"I'll get one!" Kravaal said and slank from the hall.   
  
"Looks like our killer's struck again, this time without success!" Krogh stated. The Doctor said nothing. Krogh grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him to one side. "What do you make of Kravaal?"   
  
"A cat on a hot tin roof, Captain." the Doctor said.   
  
"Yes, I thought so too," Krogh agreed. The Doctor watched as Kravaal and a band of silent men with strange absent looks on their faces bought in a stretcher and carried Sovak away.   
  
"Funny looking fellows." the Doctor said.   
  
"Doctor, I would like you to come with me." Krogh said.   
  
"Certainly, where?"   
  
"I'm going to see Director Rukh straight away," Krogh explained. "He must be informed of recent events."   
  
"Good idea!" the Doctor remarked.   
  
Director Rukh's quarters were inside a lush building known as the Monsoon Palace in the bustling city of Al-Fasil. Captain Krogh led the Doctor along many well decorated hallways until they finally came to the Director's quarters. Krogh knocked twice and waited. No reply. He tried again and still there was no answer from behind the door. Then they both heard a heavy thud and the sound of a struggle.   
  
"I don't like the sound of that, Captain!" the Doctor said.   
  
"Stand back!" Krogh cried and pulled his revolver. Several shots later and the Captain forced the door. It gave way easily and they both rushed into the Director's quarters.   
  
Krogh froze in horror. "My God!"   
  
Director Rukh was being strangled behind his ornate desk, but the attacker clearly wasn't human.   
  
Krogh fired six bullets into the creature's metal, mask-like face. It simply paused in it's grisly work and looked at Krogh.   
  
"Bullets won't work against that thing, Captain!" the Doctor warned.   
  
"What is it?" Krogh asked.   
  
"A Cyberman!" the Doctor said calmly. "An inhuman killer from another world, or half of one at least."   
  
Krogh realised that the Doctor was right. The head, chest and right arm of the monster was cybernetic, but the left arm and legs were visibly human.   
  
The incomplete Cyberman suddenly released the limp body of Director Rukh, who slid to the floor. A golden glow surrounded the Cyberman and it faded away.   
  
"They must have an operational transmat hidden somewhere nearby." the Doctor said.   
  
Krogh bent down to examine the Director. He glanced at the Doctor and shook his head.   
  
"We were too late."   
  
"The Cybermen must be using captured humans to build a new army." the Doctor said.   
  
Krogh looked up, shocked. "You mean that thing used to be human like you and me?"   
  
"Cybermen were exactly like us once," the Doctor said. "Over the centuries they changed, evolved into ruthless killers who lived by the cold law of absolute necessity."   
  
"You've met them before?" Krogh asked.   
  
"Many times, Captain." the Doctor said.   
  
"We'd better stop them then!"   
  
The Doctor began to pace. "Exactly! Now, if I know the Cybermen, they've probably secreted themselves in a hidden base somewhere."   
  
"The castle!" Krogh exclaimed.   
  
"That would make sense wouldn't it?" the Doctor said.   
  
Krogh was already heading for the door.   
  
The Doctor hung on for dear life as Krogh drove his keep at incredible speed across the sand. Soon they arrived back at the ruined castle.   
  
"Is there a cellar?" the Doctor enquired.   
  
"Yes, follow me." Krogh said.   
  
A set of dingy steps led down to the crypt-like cellar. The Doctor and Krogh crept inside, where a strange mechanical sound could be heard. Quietly, they moved deeper inside. A terrible sight greeted them. One whole wall was taken up with a vast tomb-like edifice, which contained row upon row of dormant Cybermen, some of them still half human.   
  
"An entire Cyber-army," the Doctor whispered. "Lying in wait to re-activate and mobilise!"   
  
"Very astute of you!" a voice sneered from the shadows.   
  
"Sovak!" Krogh gasped, "You're unharmed!"   
  
"I think you'll find that Mr. Sovak is working for the Cybermen." the Doctor said. "What do you have to gain?"   
  
"Drop your weapon!" Sovak ordered Krogh.   
  
Dr. Kravaal appeared from a concealed door and he also had a gun trained on the Doctor and Krogh. It was a Cyber-gun.   
  
"You're meddling in our affairs have caused us to accelerate our plans." Kravaal explained. "Sovak - awaken the Cybermen!"   
  
"Madness!" the Doctor cried. "Half of them are still part human!"   
  
"Nethertheless, we have no choice now." Kravaal said. "Soon the pair of you will become Cybermen."   
  
Sovak activated a control panel and a vast electrical pulse filled the cellar. The incomplete Cybermen began to moan and writhe. Suddenly the moaning turned into cries of agony both human and cybernetic as blue electric fire burst from one Cyberman to another.   
  
"Sovak - do something!" Kravaal cried.   
  
Before Sovak had a chance, the entire wall containing the tortured Cybermen exploded in a flash of blinding light. The Doctor threw himself on top of Krogh as they were thrown to the floor. All was silent after the blast. A horrible stench filled the air.   
  
Kravaal crawled to his feet, still clutching the Cyber-gun. Sovak's horribly burned remains smouldered on the floor.   
  
"Stay where you are!" Kravaal sneered.   
  
"It's over Kravaal, can't you see that?" the Doctor said.   
  
"Professor Verdeghast's expedition discovered a dormant Cyber-ship beneath the pyramid." Kravaal said. "One of them made contact and promised myself and Sovak a share in their power once the Earth was under their control."   
  
"How could you trust things that do such cruel acts towards others?" Krogh asked.   
  
"Cruelty doesn't come into it," Kravaal stated. "They did it to themselves, so they think nothing of putting other people through the Cyber process."   
  
"Gives a nasty twist to the precept! Do unto others' doesn't it" the Doctor said.   
  
Something big looked up behind Kravaal. He spun around and trembled before the figure of the fully completed and functional Cyberleader. It jabbed a finger at him accusingly.   
  
"Betrayal!" It rumbled.   
  
Kravaal dropped the Cyber-gun. "No, it wasn't me - I swear to you, I am loyal!"   
  
"Sabotage!"   
  
Kravaal fell to his knees. "No, please - it was an accident!"   
  
The Cyberleader raised his own gun and fired. Kravaal screamed in agony as the deadly radiation blast tore thought his body. Every molecule in his body was disintegrated and he flopped over the remains of Sovak, a smoking husk.   
  
The Cyberleader advanced on the Doctor. "We meet again, Time Lord."   
  
"Unpleasantly so." the Doctor quipped.   
  
"You will take me to your TARDIS." the Cyberleader intoned.   
  
"No, I won't." the Doctor said.   
  
"Then you will be eradicated!" the Cyberleader said and raised it's weapon.   
  
Krogh threw himself at the Cyberleader's chest, spoiling his aim. The Doctor grabbed Kravaal's discarded gun as the Cyberleader threw Krogh from him. The Captain slid down a wall, stunned.   
  
The Doctor fired, point blank at the Cyberleader. His chest unit exploded in a shower of sparks. The Cyberleader screamed, dropped his gun and sank to his knees.   
  
"For Adric!" the Doctor said and fired twice more into the Cyberleader.   
  
A terribly moan of agony, an explosion of milky internal fluid from it's mouthpiece, a final jerking spasm and the Cyberleader expired. Thick, green liquid poured from it's gaping wounds.   
  
The Doctor looked at the dazed Krogh. Satisfied that he would live, the Doctor rushed upstairs and dived into his TARDIS. He breathed a sigh of relief as he set the TARDIS in flight.   
  
"Damn you Siralos!" the Master raged. "Are you not my puppet? The Doctor was supposed to die in the sudden explosion!"   
  
The furious renegade concentrated his mind.   
  
"Siralos, you are mine, your will is subjugated - OBEY ME!" The Master relaxed and smiled.   
  
"Very well, Siralos, I have allowed you a momentary glimpse of rebellion, now - serve me!"   
  
The Doctor had collapsed onto the floor. He had just saved Peri. He wasn't sure if he would be able to regenerate. He saw the faces of old companions, urging him to survive. Then the Master appeared and put thing's into perspective. He was dying from Spectrox Toxaemia.   
  
"No, my dear Doctor, you must die! Die, Doctor, Die!"   
  
The Master held up the cube containing the fifth Doctor.   
  
"Thank you Siralos!" the Master chuckled. "At last Doctor, I have beaten you completely!"   
  
The Master placed the cube with all the others. "Now that you are encapsulated in all your regenerations forever, Doctor, the universe is mine for taking!"   
  
Nothing could stop the Master now.   
  
The Doctor was defeated.   
  
Trapped in limbo, the eighth Doctor felt the disappearance of his fifth and final free incarnation. The Master had won. It couldn't end like this! Could it?   
  
"Nooooo!" 


	2. Chapter Fourteen: Encapsulation

CHAPTER FOURTEEN - ENCAPSULATION  
  
The Master raised his arms aloft as he stood gloating in front of his arch-enemy's incarnations.   
  
"I have beaten you Doctor!" he screamed to the crimson heavens. "After all these generations, I have finally gotten what I have sought after. I have destroyed you, and I have re-gained all of my regenerations!"   
  
Streaks of mental energy streaked across the endless sky which boomed like lightning all around the Master.   
  
A stray ribbon of energy erupted from the planet surface and soared towards the TARDIS which was still positioned in it's orbit, where is was surrounded and encompassed.   
  
Throughout all this, the eighth Doctor was completely unaware of what was happening and so didn't know anything of what was to be his demise .. his erasure of the continuum.   
  
"It is complete!" the Master roared triumphantly.   
  
He looked around the Determinant, at the place that he'd created, and only now for the first time, he noticed the smell. For lack of a better description, the smell, was that of his nemesis -- the Doctor. Through capturing the Doctor he had turned the Determinant into the Time Lords' eternal prison cell and he wanted nothing more now than to bury that reality in the deepest recesses of his mind so he could bend the universe to his will without interruption.   
  
"Now, Siralos, before I depart to regenerations new. There is but one more task that I command you to do ..." 


	3. Chapter Fifteen: Enter The Avatar

CHAPTER FIFTEEN - ENTER THE AVATAR  
  
The room was large and spacious, however, there were signs that it had never been visitied in a very long time. Items large and small were scattered about the place with covers over them protecting what could be a small fortune in lost treasures, upon which laid what could be mistaken for a generation of dust and debris. The windows were boarded up at somepoint, however, rather badly as streaks of light permiated through cracks and shone brightly into the abandoned room, and the air was stale and stagnant as if neither window or door has ever been opened for a very long time indeed.   
  
On what looked like a nearby packing crate was placed a container half full of a muddy liquid, it was sign enough that somebody had been there once, but long left, leaving the container behind.   
  
Suddenly, and without warning, the container bounced by an unseen force, a small distance across the crate, disturbing the dust and cobwebs in the process. Again, another force pushed the container a little further, but this time there was a distinguished noise accompanying it. A very deep, almost growling noise which bounced around from wall to wall intensifying as it went. As the time ticked past the intensity of the noise and the disturbance grew more and more fierce literally blowing the container off the crate and across the floor spilling the vile liquid over the place. If anybody had been in the building, they would have been scared senseless as to what was happening.   
  
In the center of the room what looked like a small wind storm was appearing as if from nowhere blowing dirt and debris all about the room, and in the midst of it all a large object seemed to be materialising. The noise blowing around the room had reached deafening levels by now as whatever it was continued to appear. After about thirty seconds later, both the silence and the wind had settled down and the building had returned to it's preivous quiet state.   
  
There was only one minor difference to the scene that is now set, and that was large red bus that had appeared in the middle of the building.   
  
After a minute more of silence a doorway opened at the rear of the bus and two woman emerged from the vehicle. One of them looked in their early twenties and definitely dressed the part with a pair of tight fitting jeans, an overly large baggy t-shirt and black jacked adorned with countless labels which had been sown on. The other woman looked like she was in her late twenties, early thirties but her attire made her look several years older. Her dress sense was nothing short or "motherly" with the red raincoat completing the ensemble just made her look like the embarrassing aunt nobody wanted around for Sunday tea.   
  
"Well compliments on a smooth landing this time," the younger woman commented as she stepped out into the open space.   
  
"Well my sainted soul, a compliment finally. And after all this time," the other woman replied stepping out afterwards.   
  
"Well it was better than your last landing," the younger woman continued as she looked around the building at all the items that were stowed away. "You ran the bus into the back of that presidential building and were nearly sentenced to death."   
  
"Well," the other woman mumbled, "there were circumstances. I spilt my drink during the re-materialisation."   
  
"Well, at least you're consistant," the young woman commented as she knelt down by the now empty container.   
  
"Very amusing," the older woman replied with a slightly sour look on her face.   
  
"Sorry, it wasn't meant to be nasty Iris," she quickly apologised.   
  
"That's quite alright Ace," Iris replied with a smile. "Now come on chuck let's see where the old girl has landed us this time around."   
  
"It's definitely an interesting looking place," Ace mused as she blew the dust from one of the containers and looked at the markings. "Well looks like we've hit a human civilisation."   
  
"Oh good," Iris smiled, "I'd be needing some groceries. I wonder if we've landed near to a market place?"   
  
Ace was about to reply to that comment when both their attention was re-directed to two large doors set at one end of the building. The fascination wasn't the doors however, but the muffled but distinct voices from the other side. Whoever they were, they were coming in.   
  
"I swear by the Lords, I heard an explosion in this building." A female said in a slightly exaggerated tone.   
  
"There wasn't any explosion." A male replied, "I sense no smoke and I see no fire. What kind of explosion could it have been?"   
  
"I'm telling you," the female continued, "I heard something. It was a big."   
  
Several large locks clunked into place, echoing around the building and after a moment one of the large doors opened.   
  
The male and female entered the building apprehensively and looked around, inhaling the staleness of the air.   
  
"See." The male said, "smell the air in here. No explosion."   
  
"But what did I hear then?"   
  
"Hello chuck?" Iris called coming out from behind one of the boxes with Ace following behind. "You heard us I'm afraid."   
  
"W-where did you come from?" the male said in a startled tone. "How did you get in here?"   
  
"Well, in my TARDIS." Iris replied in a matter of fact manner.   
  
"Ah-ha." The male simply said. "Show me your papers."   
  
"We don't have any papers." Ace answered. "We're travellers, we've come to meet you."   
  
"Meet me?" the man replied still surprised pointing at himself.   
  
"Not you." The female hushed.   
  
"Actually, I she your people." Iris replied. "I'm Iris, and this is my companion Ace."   
  
The two people eyed Iris and Ace for a moment in silence as they slowly digested what was happening before them.   
  
"Who'd give you a name like Ace?" the female asked.   
  
"Well it isn't my real name," Ace answered, "I just didn't like the name my parents gave me that's all."   
  
"You remember your parents?" the female commented with shock in her voice.   
  
"Sadly," Ace simply replied.   
  
"Then," the male said scratching his head. "You could not have been here at the time of the Reckoning. "   
  
"Reckoning?" Iris repeated taking a side-long glance at Ace. "No, that doesn't ring any bells luv."   
  
"It was the day that all we know about ourselves, our lives, were snatched from us." The female answered.   
  
"We can only remember the days after the Reckoing." The male stated. "But before, that, it's simply a blank."   
  
To Be Continued ... 


	4. Chapter Fifteen: Continuation

CHAPTER FIFTEEN - CONTINUATION  
  
Iris spent the next thirty minutes on her bus, closely monitoring her consoles investigating if there were any remants of this Reckoning the man and woman were just talking about. Though she suspected the threat was no longer there, she just wanted to make sure for certain.  
  
"Well," Iris finally said as she returned from her TARDIS. "I still don't detect anything out of the ordinary, I think we're okay."  
  
"You needn't worry Iris." The man commented gazing in her direction. "Anna-Marie said that whatever it was that caused the Reckoning, came and went a year ago."  
  
"At least a year Powell," Anna-Marie added, "perhaps more."  
  
Powell looked at Anna-Marie and slowly nodded at her words. "In the first days after the Reckoning there was nothing but panic and confusion. It's hard to be exactly precise as you can understand."  
  
"So you all just woke up one day and didn't know who you were." Ace mused. "How does that work?"  
  
Powell looked back at Ace and softly chuckled before speaking. "My first memory after the Reckoning was of running in the streets, as though for my very life. Anna-Marie was running right there beside me."  
  
"But what would cause memory loss on such a wide population of people at the same time?" Iris wondered as she started walking slowing around.  
  
"Invastion?" Ace suggested.  
  
"Invasion chuck," Iris replied, "if this place had been invaded why would they let the inhabitants roam freely. No, definitely not an invasion."  
  
"What about a biological weapon. Did you remember if you had any enemies who wanted to take you over living on your planet?"  
  
Powerll and Anna-Marie looked at eachother and pondered the question for a short bit.  
  
"No," Powell ansered, "there were no enemies amongst us. The leader of our village was both wise in intellect and fierce in battle. From what I learnt after the Reckoning we believed nobody challenged us."  
  
"Where did you learn this Powell?" Ace asked getting more interested.  
  
"Through the books that we held in our libraries and homes," Anna-Marie.  
  
"Really?" Iris smiled. "I would like to see some of these books. It might help me understand this situation better and explain why we have arrived here and at this time."  
  
"There are no more books in public circulation I'm afraid." Anna-Marie suddenly said with a deep breath. "About six months previously, our leader condemned the writings of this land to be a damaging influence, and ordered all books to be rounded up and locked within the Great Chambers and the town's center."  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, no." Iris cried to nobody in particular. "This is sounding most bad indeed luv."  
  
"He surmised they could hold the very writings that brought fourth the Reckoning." Powell quickly commented after seeing Iris' exasperated response.  
  
"I really find that hard to believe," Iris muttered sternly. "Books are for entertaining, for pleasure. Not subterfuge and memory loss."   
  
"We also believe this," Anna-Marie commented with a nod of affirmation.  
  
Suddenly Powell and Anna-Marie turned their heads sharply back towards the doorway as the dull sound of a bell could be heard from all around.  
  
"Quickly, we must hurry from this place." Anna-Marie quickly uttered.  
  
"Why?" Iris, "What's happing now?"  
  
"Quickly," Powell agreed, "we must hurry from here. Here we have to be within the confines of our homes before a certin time."  
  
"You mean you have a curfew?" Ace asked looking at them both. "Well that just sucks."  
  
"Indeed," Anna-Marie commented. "Now, please before we are discovered."  
  
They quickly led Ace and Iris towards the entrance of the building, the sunlight now faded away to a dark and sullen evening with a sky streaked with a fierce red that etched it's way towards every horizion. After checking that the streets were clear, Powell motioned to the rest and they quickly darted out into the streets.  
  
As they passed down the endless and winding streets of the town they had landed in, they had paid special notice to the cleanliness of the place. Not one stray piece of litter broke the surface of the level pathways and not one brown leaf disturbed the clean and unfettered parks. The buildings were the next prominent feature. The brickwork looked as though it had been scrubbed brilliantly or as if the buildings were only recently constructed with a distinct shade of an almost Victoriana age to them but with a modern day finish.  
  
They soon arrive to a large red door which is surrounded by a variety of colourful flowers.  
  
"Here," Powell comments, "this is where myself and Anna-Marie reside." He took a small key from his pocket and unlocked the door before pushing it open to allow Ace and Iris inside.  
  
They breathed a sigh of relief and got settled into their new environments thanks to their new friends. They were given refreshments and food to eat which both Iris and Ace ate thankfully while Powell brought them up to speed on events that plagued their planet since the first day after the Reckoning.  
  
After a short while Iris and Ace were shown down a set of stairs to a large basement, secured by a large and heavy oak door. Powell opened it slowly and reached inside finding a light switch. As he turned the lights on, he opened the door fully showing off the room in it's entirety to his two guests.  
  
Ace and Iris looked on in awe and wonderment at the vast collection of books that were on what seemed like every wall of the basement. In the middle stood a large oak table which was home to several dozen more volumes, some of them opened out to specific pages.  
  
"You say all the books were confiscated?" Iris asked as she saw the extent of Powell's and Anna-Marie's basement.  
  
"Yes," Powell answered as they stepped in and closed the door behind them. "These were the volumes that both myself and Anna-Marie recovered along with several other people in the town without the Magistrate's knowledge."  
  
"It's that serious a crime to have books in your possession?" Ace asked in complete shock.  
  
"Sadly, yes." Anna-Marie answered with a sad face. "I've spent every waking hour in here, reading, searching, dispensing whatever useful information I find, but I'd be lying if I said that I understood a vast majority of it."  
  
"Maybe we could fill in the preverbial blanks for you chuck," Iris commented with a smile as she made a bee-line for the nearest stack of books.  
  
"I'd like to know a little more about the current situation in your town if that is okay?" Ace asked looking at Anna-Marie.  
  
"Of course," Anna-Marie replied gesturing Ace to take a seat at the table. "What would you like to know about?"  
  
"Well how did the current government come into power?" Ace asked accepting the seat.  
  
"Well," Anna-Marie started, "it was several days after the Reckoning had passed that people started noticing things weren't working just right in the Great Chambers of the government. The governing body was quickly identified, but seeing as they didn't remember how they ran things before the Reckoning, they carried on how they felt they used to. The resulting pandemonium was felt throughout the town. The people of the governing body were disagreeing and disputing nearly everything the Govenor of the town had decreed and he was on the verge of calling his own militarian sub-body to take care of the rebellious factions as opposed to hearing their voices and coming to a sensible agreement."  
  
"Gosh," Ace muttered with a deep breath, "It sounds like the town's people were on the verge of rioting."  
  
"Sadly, we did." Anna-Marie answered. "On the thirty-first day after the Reckoning the people of the town had enough of the rulings of the Govenor and in the town center they clashed with the soldiers the Govenor had passed to police the town of the more liberal minded people."  
  
"So," Iris said getting interested in the conversation. "What happened next?"  
  
"There was a government overthrow by the people." Anna-Marie replied looking at Iris. "A man called Braithwaite stepped forward and led the people. He completely overthrew and Governor, and afterwards the towns people were more than willing to vote him as new Govenor of our town."  
  
"Why would you give a complete stranger such total and unconditional power like that?" Iris asked getting more and more interested.  
  
"Many of our people don't believe in supersticions and such like," Powell said as he went to a nearby selection of books. "A few of us did however, and when we were looking through the books just before the overthrow we came across this volume."  
  
Powell reached out and lifted a large leatherbound volume from one of the shelves and brought it back to the table.  
  
"In it, well, I can only describe it as a prophecy. There is a passage in here that stated that a visitor will come to our town from a far off place and restore order to us when we have reached our darkest hour."  
  
"Sounds pretty vague to me Powell," Ace mused as she looked at the man from across the table. "Why would you assume that passage was talking about this Braithwaite character?"  
  
"Well," Anna-Marie, "it is true. Prophecies are ninety percent cryptic and ten perfent intuitive. However, it seemed like he came at the right time, as we were at our darkest hour."  
  
"So?" Iris asked with a deep breath, "How has Govenor Braithwaite managed to please the town's people?"  
  
"Well crime related incidents have dropped to near zero," Powell stated with a smile.  
  
"But that's mainly due to the curfew right?" Ace asked.  
  
"Well, yes," Anna-Marie quickly answered, "a percentage of the incidents were taking place after dark, but still we had daylight crimes as well."  
  
"Just not that many." Iris added almost as a statement, as opposed to a question.  
  
"Well no," Powell admitted, "not really."  
  
"So," Ace continued, "If there's a curfew in place. Who checks up on that? I mean surely you didn't overthrow one Govenor who had a militarian police for another?"  
  
"No," Anna-Marie quickly stated. "What the Govenor has a few, what he calls sentinels to patrol the streets."  
  
"What happens if you are caught after curfew?" Iris asked.  
  
"Then you are taking to a holding facility until morning and released," Powell replied. "It's not intended for punishment unless they suspect there is alterior motive. Then the decision is down to the Govenor as to what happens next."  
  
"I'm confused," Ace admitted with a loud huff. "This Govenor Braithwaite is such a good man, why did he condemn and outlaw the written language? And what about finding a cure to reverse the effects of the Reckoning? Has any research taken place?"  
  
Anna-Marie and Powell looked at each other a little hesitantly as they try to think of a suitable answer.  
  
"Well," Powell said after a few moments silence. "The Govenor has kept the research for the cure of the Reckoning a secret while testing is taking place."  
  
"He doesn't want to raise false hopes in the event he cannot find a cure," Anna-Marie added quickly.  
  
"I don't know about you chuck," Iris said looking at Ace, "but I feel it maybe worth while having a conversation with this Govenor Braithwaite."  
  
"Until then, you are more than welcomed to sleep in the room we have shown," Powell spoke with a sincere smile.   
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me luv," Iris agreed with a smile of her own.  
  
"Good," Anna-Marie said, "then I shall bid you both a good night. I shall see you in the morning."  
  
With a nod and a smile, both Powell and Anna-Marie headed off to the ground floor of the building.  
  
Ace remained seated at the table idly thumbing through the pages of a nearby book as Iris walked along studying the different volumes. After a few seconds of silence, Iris turned back to her companion and saw her with her eyebrows knitted together in deep thought and a slightly distant look in her eye.  
  
"Ace, what's up chuck?" Iris asked from where she stood.  
  
"I don't know," Ace replied looking back. "I can't put my finger on it, but something just don't seem right."  
  
Ace looked at Iris, and in that moment she saw a little glimmer in the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Oh Ace," Iris sighed, "don't tell me you're going off to skulk. At this time of night?"  
  
"I could probably get more information that way." Ace replied standing up.  
  
"Yes, or you could probably get caught by one of them sentinels." Iris countered. "If you're going, then so am I."  
  
"No Iris," Ace quickly spoke taking a look out of the door and up the stairs. "It would probably be best if you stayed here and try to find anything more about this Reckoning. You're right, it wasn't a prelude to an invasion, but I can't help to feel it was a prelude to something more incidious."  
  
"Oh all right," Iris agreed under protest. "But you'd better be back soon chuck, you need your sleep like everyone else."  
  
"Thanks Iris," Ace said with a smile on her face.  
  
"And Ace." Iris called out causing Ace to pop her head back into the room. "Be very careful out there."  
  
"I will Iris," Ace spoke, "I promise."  
  
A brilliant white full moon shone bright down through the clear night sky as Ace left Powell's place of residence and through the streets. She wasn't really sure what she was going to find, especially at that time of night, but to be honest she didn't really care. It was just an added bonus that she managed to get out to stretch her legs, and she could always cope if she found herself in a tight situation.  
  
Ace reached the end of the street and looked around the corner. All the streets look the same to her yet with a certain familiarity that she couldn't put her finger on. She looked back briefly before carrying on down into the moonlit night.  
  
Iris too was doing a little investigating of her own. She had stopped looking at the collection of books Powell and Anna-Marie had on the shelves. It had been a little while and Iris had come to the conclusion that most of the books had said pretty much the same thing, only worded differently. She could help but to feel a lot of the books were just written for propaganda purposes, in a way to influence and brainwash the locals, but to what end she couldn't tell.  
  
Looking round the room more closely, Iris found a small wooden door that had been hidden by several large objects. The door had a locking mechanism built into it, but she could clearly see that the door itself had been opened and closed several times. Something interesting was behind that door, and Iris in typical form, wanted a look-see.  
  
It wasn't much longer before Ace had found herself back to the building where the TARDIS was situated. She hadn't found anything of consequence with the exception that the town was as clean and spotless as they first thought. With a sigh Ace leant back against the a nearby wall and softly yawned. She could have gone back to Iris and see if she had dug up and information, but it would have been more convenient to just get back into the TARDIS, catch some sleep and catch up with her in the morning.  
  
She soon found the entrance to the building and opened one of the large wooden doors, which swung open with ease. As soon as she walked back inside, the now familiar smell of must overwhelmed her senses and she had to stand still for a moment or two to get her bearings in the lack of light.  
  
"Hmm just ahead if I remember," Ace mused to herself as she slowly made her way through the abstract maze of boxes and containers to the middle of the building.  
  
After what seemed like a couple more minutes searching through the darkness ace soon saw the familiar outline of Iris bus and smiled to herself, in a couple more minutes she'd be relaxing in a nice warm and comfortable bed.  
  
Ace smiled as she reached the doors of the TARDIS and gently traced her fingers over the cool exterior of the machine. As she did, her fingers caught something small and light, which she caught before it had a chance to fall to the floor. Not being to make it out properly Ace reached into her back pocket with her left hand and produced a small lighter which she kept for emergencies like this. Flicking a light she looked at what she had caught in her right hand, it was a small square piece of paper with handwriting on it.  
  
"LOOK"  
  
"Look?" Ace muttered in confusion, "At what?"  
  
Before she could start to ponder the meaning of the question, she snapped her head quickly as from somewhere in the building she heard the sound of something falling onto the floor, she wasn't alone.  
  
"Who's there!" Ace called out into the darkness. "I'm armed and not afraid to take action."  
  
"Halt where you are," a metallic voice suddenly cut through the silence. "You are in violation of curfew, and in accordance with the law must be taken in."  
  
The owner of the voice slowly and quietly appeared from the far end of the bus and started it's way towards Ace. She wasn't able to see enough of what it was, but Ace knew it wasn't going to be friendly so she slowly started walking backwards away from it.  
  
"Halt!" another metallic voice suddenly announced itself, this time from behind Ace.  
  
Ace turned around just in time to see it appear from behind the TARDIS and turn towards her.  
  
"You are in voiletion," the second one repeated, "You will accompany us. This is not a request and resistance will be met with terminal actions."  
  
"Ahh crap!" Ace muttered under her breath as she suddenly found herself caught between a rock and a hard place. 


	5. Chapter Fifteen: Conclusion

CHAPTER FIFTEEN - CONCLUSION  
  
The Governor sat alone in a darkened room which made up part of his private residence in the central part of the town. In front of him blazed a small fire with brilliant shades of red and yellow emanating from several small logs. To his left was a small table which had a large glass half filled with brandy, and to his right stood another table which held an ashtray with a lit cigar burning gently. The Governor reached out and took hold of the cigar, brining it to his slender lips and taking a couple of deep lugs, inhaling the musty smoke before exhaling again.  
  
"So," the Governor finally spoke in a low tone, "the Sentinels have caught somebody out after curfew."  
  
"Yes Sir," a voice trailed from the near darkness. A man stepped forward into the firelight brandishing a couple of pieces of paper. From all outwardly appearances the man in question seemed more like a young adult, around twenty-six with short cut and sleek strands of copper coloured hair and a fair tanned complexion topped off with light green eyes.  
  
The Governor didn't speak, however, he merely turned his head slightly to his right as if to indicate that he should continue talking.  
  
"They have identified her as a young female located in the old district of the town a mere ten minutes ago. There are no distinguishing markings so she is not from our neighbouring town, and she has no tag so she is not from our community. A fact that records have confirmed as she is not listed in our databases. We have an image captured of her at the scene of the apprehension Sir."  
  
The Governor reached out with his right hand as the man stepped forward and handed him a piece of paper with an image of Ace imprinted on it.  
  
"And she was alone at the time?" the Governor asked.  
  
"Yes, Sir," the man replied.  
  
"Very good," the Governor mused. "I shall require a little time with her in the morning. Make it convenient."  
  
"Yes, Sir," the man answered.  
  
"That is all," the Governor stated as he reached out with his left hand and took the glass before taking a long, drawn sip.  
  
The man gave a short quick salute before turning and walking back into the darkness. There was a momentary sound of a door opening and closing, and now the Governor was alone.  
  
"What are you doing in my town?" the Governor muttered to himself as he concentrated intently on the image of Ace.  
  
After what seemed like a short eternity of digging pieces out of her bag, Iris had found her trusty sonic screwdriver and used it to release the locking mechanism on the door giving her access to whatever it was beyond. She had passed down a set of stairs before reaching a second door, which this time wasn't locked as she turned the handle. The latch released with ease and the door swung open easily with only a slight creek from the hinges.  
  
Iris moved inside the room which smelt as musty as the warehouse that they materialised in, only pitch black.  
  
Iris fumbled around the walls for a moment before she found a light switch and flicked it. The bulb wasn't immensely bright, but it was enough for her to see.  
  
Several more boxes littered the room, but this time around several of them were open. Iris moved forward towards the nearest open box and looked down at the contents. Inside the crate were what appeared to be photographs, all framed wrapped in shredded paper. A lot of the pictures looked old and they were in black and white, however there was one that was printed in colour. All the pictures were taken in various locations but all featured mainly happy couples and happy families.  
  
Iris put the one of the photos back down and turned around towards further on into the room. There were more boxes open, but as she neared the next one she had found they contained what looked like newspapers. She stepped back and looked at the size of the box, it was quite high which meant there must have been a large selection.  
  
"Why would a people who claim to have no memories not take the time to read these?" Iris mused to herself as she look at the top paper.  
  
"Town reassures people they are not being poisoned." Iris muttered the headline. "Today in the chambers of the Governor publicly denounced the writings of Doctor Arran Southern that the water has been genetically reversed to have lethal but un-noticeable effects by the people of the neighbouring town. Doctor Southern wasn't available for questioning at the time and his whereabouts are now unknown."  
  
"Interesting theory," Iris mused to herself.  
  
She spun round suddenly, dropping the paper as she heard the door behind her swing open again. Standing in the light of the bulb was Powell, still wearing the clothes he had on earlier.  
  
"Having problems sleeping Iris?" Powell asked with a deadpan expression on his face.  
  
Ace slowly opened her eyes, it felt as though she'd just woken up from a deep sleep and everything around her seemed dark and hazy. She looked around slightly and Ace could make out that she was in a small dank room. Somewhere she could hear the sound of water dripping and as well as that she could see a shaft of sunlight coming in from a hole behind her.  
  
She slowly realised that I was in some kind of cell.   
  
Ace shook her head slightly in a vain attempt to help her mind remember what had happened. She remembered searching around the town and it was late at night, then returning to the TARDIS, and then, the Sentinels.  
  
"Dammit," Ace muttered bitterly.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, Ace completely ignored the form that was laying on the bed on the opposite side of the room. The sudden groan as whoever it was regain consciousness and stirred, did though and Ace quickly shrank back to the furthest corner of the cell in a vein attempt it didn't see her, well at least straight away.  
  
"Where is my mind," it slowly murmured. "How comes I can't remember, I feel so weary, like I've been on a long journey. When will I remember ... again. Maybe in this next city someone will know me, maybe."   
  
Ace didn't move or say anything, she just watched from the other side of the room.  
  
It looked up at the bars and Ace could tell for the most part it was a young man. He looked up at the bars where the sunlight was shining through and sighed heavily. "Why am I here? What's going on?"  
  
"You're on a planet called Koravox," Ace finally spoke in a low even tone as to not startle the young man. "You're not from around here are you?"   
  
He didn't jump or appear startled at the sound of the new voice in the room, he just continued to stare at the barred window. "No I'm not. Are you?"  
  
"No," Ace simply said. "I'm a traveller, with a friend of mine. I'm called Ace, what's your name?"  
  
There was a couple of seconds silence before the young man turned his head and looked directly at Ace. "They call me Malcolm."  
  
"They?" Ace repeated. "What is your real name?"  
  
"I, can't seem to remember any other," Malcolm slowly replied "I have no memory. I lost my memory a long while ago."  
  
"Mmm, that's a tough break." Ace said as she rolled back to lay in her previous position on the rather uncomfortable looking bed she realised she was resting on.  
  
  
  
It seemed that Ace had a million and one questions going through her mind at that point, probably none of which this Malcolm person could answer. She got to her feet and looked around the room that had became her shelter. It was small and dark except for that shaft of sunlight that came through a small hole near the top of the wall behind her. Ace looked over and walked to the cell door. She looked at it for a moment before she tried the futile attempt to force open the door. Malcolm just looked at her not moving from his bed.  
  
"Relax," another voice suddenly spoke out. "Take it easy. They'll let you out soon enough."  
  
Ace stopped for a moment and peered into the gloom. There was a cell opposite the one she was in where another people was sitting on the edge of the bed.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Ace called out.  
  
"Me?" the stranger, "I'm a regular. I get blamed for everything by the Governor of the town, even for things I didn't do."  
  
"Is there anything you do remember Malcolm?" Ace asked turning back to face her cell mate.  
  
"Nothing," Malcolm replied. "Except like the person in that cell over there, the Governor wanted me in here."  
  
Ace turned back around and started pulling on the door in frustration. "Let me out of here!"  
  
"Take it easy." The stranger repeated. "You'll think you'll fare better out there than in here? Is that what you think?"  
  
"What do you think?" Ace asked.  
  
"Me," the strange simply said. "I think it's all the same."   
  
The daylight shone brightly thought the windows of the Powell residence, and outside the friendly chatter or passers could be heard distinctively. In the main chamber at the rear of the building Powell sat along with Anna-Marie and Iris.  
  
"I just," Powell started shaking his head, "don't understand why an outsider like yourself and Ace would take such steps as to help an entire race you've never even heard off regain their memories and sense of self-being."  
  
"As I have tried to explain chuck," Iris replied who was reclined in a large comfortable chair, "I am a Time Lord, is one of my many responsibilities."  
  
"And Ace?" Anna-Marie asked.  
  
"Is my companion," Iris simply replied.  
  
"Who has been missing since last night." Powell added. "Why did she go out into the streets Iris?"  
  
"She's an inquisitive child," Iris replied with a slight chuckle, "I can never seem to keep her on the straight and narrow no matter how many times I tell. She's a very independent and head strong young woman."  
  
"So," Anna-Marie spoke after a moment's silence. "What happens next?"  
  
"I think," Iris replied. "I shall have a conversation with the Governor."  
  
"And Ace?" Powell asked.  
  
"She'll be fine, I've no doubt." Iris answered with a smile on her lips.  
  
Things in the cell still wasn't looking too clever for Ace as she was reduced to pacing the floor of her cell like a caged animal. She wasn't used to constraints and not being able to go anywhere and this was really aggravating her. The stranger across the way had stopped talking and Malcolm was lightly sleeping in his bed, where he hadn't moved from.  
  
The stranger looked across at Ace in the other cell and sighed softly shaking his head. He sat up on the edge of the bed and from his top pocket he pulled out a small metallic object. After a moment's thought he leant out as far as he could and chucked it at Ace's cell, where it clattered to the floor.  
  
"What's that?" Ace asked as she heard it land on the floor  
  
"It's what you're wishing for, the key to the cell traveller."  
  
She took the key and looked at him in silence for a moment as if trying to figure out who this person really was. "How do you get this key and how do you know if it is the right one."  
  
"Like I told you," the stranger said, "I'm the regular. And for your other question, it's a copy of the master key."  
  
Ace hesitated as she knelt down and picked up the key, was this the means of her freedom. She looked back at Malcolm not sure weather or not to take him. She turned back once again and inserted the key into the lock, and taking a breath, turned it. She was pleasantly surprised when she heard the click of the mechanism and the door freely swung open.  
  
"Brill, it worked." Ace uttered with a smile.  
  
She walked out of the cell, not giving a second thought about Malcolm and the stranger and ran out of the building into the open.   
  
Several minutes passed and both the stranger and Malcolm didn't move from their spot when the door opened again and a man appeared in the doorway. He was tall and broad built, in his middle ages with long locks of dirty blonde hair on his head.  
  
He walked along the corridor and stopped outside the open door to the cell Ace was confined in. Looking in at just the still form of Malcolm he clenched his fist and uttered in anger.  
  
The stranger stood up and approached the door of his cell and smiled. "Hello Victor," he calmly spoke.  
  
Ace stopped momentarily before running down the path that lead away from the building, not taking the chance and looking back. After what seemed like several long moments Ace found herself in what looked like the main part of the town, the streets seemed small with narrow streets which seemed to wind in all different directions but they always managed to take her back to the same place she came from.  
  
"This place is starting to do my head in," Ace mumbled to herself with slight irritation, "I'm getting myself back to the TARDIS and try to contact Iris."   
  
She looked around for a few more moments before locating a building that caught her interest. She opened the door and walked inside.  
  
Inside the building it seemed very bright and homely. A vibrant red was painted onto the walls which were home to several paintings. Ace turned her gaze back towards the door and so didn't notice a young red haired woman slowly making her way down a set of stairs from behind her.   
  
"Hey," the red haired woman called, "who are you?"  
  
Iris, Powell and Anna-Marie stood in front of a large solid oak table which was home to a middle aged gentleman.  
  
"Ahh yes," Iris replied looking down at the man. "My name is Iris, and these are my friends, Master Powell and Anna-Marie. We would like to see the Governor if that is possible?"  
  
The man's gaze never left theirs as he finished shuffling some papers and placed them neatly to one side. "You have to realise that the Governor is a rather busy individual. May I ask, is this matter of some importance at all?"  
  
"It is," Iris answered, "indeed."  
  
The man didn't answer straight away but rather place his hands together and gently entwined his fingers. "Well, in that case. I shall see if he is available." The man arose from his desk and walked to a large door situated behind him, where after knocking he opened and walked into.  
  
They stood outside for several minutes as they took in the surroundings of the main offices where the Governor of Koravox resided.  
  
"This Governor Braithwaite certainly has nice offices." Iris commented as she looked around.  
  
Neither Powell or Anna-Marie chose not to reply to that comment, they both knew that the plush offices and a lot of it's contents were at the request of Governor Braithwaite, which included the largest, and only Library in the entire town that was situated on the floor above them, and only the Governor was allowed access to it as he had the only key for the door.  
  
A moment later, the door re-opened and the man returned.  
  
"Governor Braithwaite shall see you."  
  
Ace stood in silence momentarily as she looked across the room at the woman looking at her. "My name's Ace."   
  
"I'm Hannah, and the inn is closed. Good luck Ace." She turned around and began to walk up the steps again. After a couple of steps, she stopped and turned back around. "You're not from around here are you? That must mean you still retain your memories."  
  
"Yeah, that's right," Ace replied, not taking her gaze from Hannah.  
  
"Must be nice to remember your past," Hannah commented as she walked back down the stairs. "What brings you here anyway Ace?"  
  
"I'm with a friend of mine, Iris. We're travellers from another place."  
  
"So I take it you've heard our tale of sadness," Hannah commented slightly sarcastically.  
  
"What happened?" Ace asked curiously.  
  
Hannah pointed to a nearby table and pair of chairs and started walking to one, which Ace followed. "I'm hoping you know that all literature has been, for lack of a better word, banned from our town."  
  
"Yeah, I heard that," Ace replied taking a seat, "by the Governor."  
  
"About a year ago," Hannah started, "there was a man called Southern. He was a scientist at our main biological centre on the outskirts of town. He was head of research and development for pharmaceuticals which was overseen by council authorities and especially the former Governor. About three months before the incident occurred he approached the Governor with a report that made allegations the main water source for our town was being threatened by our neighbouring town. By introducing a strain of bacteria into the system, the short term effects would be unnoticed, however, after both an extended period of time and consumption of water the strain of bacteria would have an impact on the memory centre of the brain and incapacitate us."  
  
"So they defeated you?" Ace asked.  
  
"Despite the small pieces of information, we highly doubt that Ace," Hannah commented. "Many decades ago, scientists in an attempt to keep track of the population developed a biological tagging system that was introduced to the town's people via a vaccination scheme. It was designed so that if ever a couple got together and had a child segments from both the mother's and father's tag would be incorporated into the DNA makeup of the child. The result would be, in any eventuality the child's parents could be easily identified and located with the minimum of fuss. These markers could never be forged, copied or made in any other way."  
  
"What if they found a way?" Ace asked.  
  
"Impossible." Hannah replied. "After the tagging system was implemented throughout the entire town, the documents were destroyed, along with the equipment and materials. Because the tags were created during procreation, it was never needed again."  
  
"So," Ace asked getting more and more curious, "what exactly happened?"  
  
Iris, Powell and Anna-Marie sat comfortably in the Governor's office. They had been served refreshments and they have been asking questions to Governor Braithwaite for a short period of time.  
  
"What happened?" the Governor repeated. "We're not completely sure to be honest. Doctor Southern's theories as I said were dismissed only because of the fact that if we were under attack that way we would have had plenty of time to procure an antidote, plus the fact that the water was re-tested and it showed no sign of this bacterial agent. There were some theories that we were, for a brief moment in time, at war with our neighbours, if only because the eastern district of the town is for the most part heavily damaged and in decay."  
  
The door to the Governor's office opened and the gentleman walked in and coughed gently.  
  
"I'm sorry," the Governor spoke looking behind Iris and the others, "I'm afraid I am going to have to cut this short. I have a rather pressing appointment."  
  
Iris, Powell and Anna-Marie stood up at that moment along with the Governor.  
  
"We understand Governor Braithwaite," Iris answered. "We thank you for seeing us on such short notice and we'll be on our way."  
  
"You're most welcome," the Governor replied taking Iris' hand and shaking it. "Please enjoy the remainder of your time in our town."  
  
Iris, Powell and Anna-Marie turned and casually walked out of the office, leaving the Governor standing in the same position. When the door closed, he exhaled a long breath and placed his hands palm down on the table top.  
  
"We should talk," a voice suddenly announced itself in the near empty room. "The traveller."  
  
"What about the traveller." Braithwaite answered, not moving from his spot.  
  
"I have not been able to get any further information from the individual in question, and my tolerance is fast running out."  
  
"It doesn't matter any more," the Governor muttered. "Leave Malcolm in the cell for the rest of his days. He'll never regain his memories and that's good enough for me."  
  
"As for the traveller caught last night in the Old District. She's managed to escape."  
  
The Governor didn't move but clenched his fingers into a fist and slammed them onto the table in anger.  
  
"She seems too inquisitive for her own good. This one could undermine my plans. You know what to do."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"You don't need me to remind you," the Governor muttered as he turned around to face the shadowy character. "Not to fail Victor."  
  
Ace had learnt a lot from Hannah, but still it left her with a lot of unanswered questions, that hopefully Iris could answer for her. She wasn't sure how to get to Powell's residence, she wasn't even sure if Iris was still there, so she decided on the next best location. Back to the TARDIS again and try to communicate with Iris from there.  
  
On top of all she had went through the past twelve or so hours, she was still questioning the motives of the stranger in the jail cell who had to readily and quickly given her the means of her escape. Who was he? How did he have a key and why was he locked up in the first place? For all she knew, she could have been some sort of informant or spy working for the Council or the Governor.  
  
Ace turned into a quiet side street away from the hustle and bustle of the street traders and commuters and smiled as she saw the warehouse a short distance ahead of her.  
  
"Don't move!" somebody said loudly from behind her. Ace spun around the saw a person walking up to her. "Back here so soon?"   
  
They stood there exchanging silent glances for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly something clicked inside her mind and she remember they previously met.  
  
"You threw me in prison punk!" Ace spat suddenly, "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Did I do that." he replied innocently. "I guess I did? Victor, at your service" he snickered with a sarcastic bow.  
  
Ace continued to look at him, the definition of the face, the slight curve of the lips as he smiled, the shade of his eyes and the manner in which he stood. Then a realisation came to her and she took a hesitant step back. "So you're called Victor here eh? I don't know how you changed your hair style or accent but you don't fool me. I know we've met before."  
  
"Very perceptive Ace," Victor answered with a smile. "I'm sure Iris and the other Time Lords would be proud of how far you're progressed."  
  
The last thing that Ace remembered was a searing pain as Victor struck her and she fell to the ground. The world began to spin fast and hard and she quickly slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
"Yes," Victor muttered standing over the still form of Ace. "The only trouble is the you are the only person on this planet who knows that I am the Master, and it is going to stay that way.."  
  
Far in the distance behind him, a pair of brilliant blue eyes glared from the shadows intently, observing everything that was taking place.  
  
"So," the persons voice uttered softly. "where do we go from here?" 


	6. Chapter Sixteen: The Calm Before The Sto...

CHAPTER SIXTEEN - THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM  
  
- 48 Hours Previous -  
  
The air this night was still and silent, and the smell of fish was prominent all around the air. The office space that overshadowd the fish packing plant on the docks had been vacant for a considerable amount of time now, and it provided perfect cover in the cover of night. Perfect for something to go down unobserved.  
  
A pair of eyes glared out of the window, viewing the docks and the waters that lead out to the vast expanse of the sea and beyond. Although the full moon was clearly visible, just out to one side a short distance, heavy dark clouds were making their presence known with a low and deep growl of thunder. A pair of lips slowly curved into a long, thin smile. A storm? Perfect.  
  
From the far end of the street a figure appeared, taking a couple of steps before stopping to take in the view. A calm set of eyes scanned the area, the abandoned structures and factories. Day or night she had a undescribable love of black clothing, and the outfit she had on at this moment in time kept with her consistency. A mixture of praticality and casual, she was there to make a statement, even if nobody else could see it. She took a breath before slowly walking forwards down between two large buildings.  
  
She was there for a reason, and that reason, like her, had just appeared as if from thin air.  
  
He too, was also out to make an appearance, but unlike the female, he wanted to keep his low profile. At least for the time being. Flanked eitherside by six large built men he moved purposefully from where the female appeared from.  
  
Marcus Cox, from all outwardly appearances seemed just like a normal person, granted not so normal surrounded by a personal entourage, but there was a good reason for their presence, and a reason for why he was at that place at that time.  
  
They carried on walking down towards the shadowed figure in the abandoned building, the leading female constantly looking to her left and right for any surprises. The air around them was silent, only broken by the occasional clap of thunder, but she knew something, that they was not alone.  
  
"Good evening Rebecca," a low voice calmly stated.  
  
The female stopped in her tracks, along with Marcus and the other men.  
  
"Good evening to you too," Rebecca replied. "Keeping the world safe for society?"  
  
"Naturally," the voice answered.  
  
The person who owned the voice took a few steps forward until his face was visible in the moonlight.  
  
Back in the building, the mysterious individual looked down at it's wrist where a small digital watch was situated showing the time twenty-two thirty. A distinctive male hand moved down smoothly towards an open case and pulled out a rifle. He stopped for a moment as he heard the conversation continue down in the street, before positioning the weapon and pointed it downwards, the tip barely resting on the edge of the open window.  
  
Macrus smiled whistfully, not moving from his position from the middle of the men. "Hello Nathaniel, you look well."  
  
"Marcus," Nathanuel replied. "How was the trip Rebecca?"  
  
"Just fine," Rebecca answered not taking her gaze of him as he stood in front of her.  
  
There was another pause of silence as the sky lit up brilliant white for a moment as a streak of lightning flashed overhead, and the first drops of rain splattered onto the ground.  
  
"This is all well and good," Marcus commented as he looked up, "but now that I am here, might I suggest we continue this, hmm, pleasant banter in the warm confines of the constabulary's finest building?"  
  
Before anybody could murmur a response the loud sound of a bullet rung through the air, and hit Marcus directly in his temple, and he died before his body hit the floor.  
  
Suddenly everybody was in a state of panic looking around at the source of the attack.  
  
The man in the building stared for a moment as he saw his target hit the floor and softly chuckled as he saw everybody else stared in disbelief. He turned back and placed his weapon into the case and got ready for a hasty retreat.  
  
"Up there," he caught a voice booming, "that building there I thought I saw something."  
  
"Time to leave," he muttered to himself as he stood up and made a dash to the nearest doorway.  
  
The men who had up till then been standing around Marcus suddenly broke out into a fast run as they approached the nearest building where the man was in leaving Rebecca and Nathaniel on their own, the rain now coming down harder making their clothes and skin wet.  
  
"So?" Nathaniel commented. "Where do we go from here?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," Rebecca commented as she looked down at the dead body.  
  
The rain poured heavily now, the blood from the gunshot would merging seeminglessly with the rain water as Nathaniel and Rebecca looked down helplessly. The men had searched the building from top to bottom, and besides a discarded cigarette carton, there was no sign of life at all.  
  
- 36 Hours Previous -  
  
You'd think with the total number of inhabitants in the world that the possibility that somebody having a vested interest in your life would be statistically low. That you'd be able to live a life with nobody taking notes of your everyday activities, or the people you make contact with. You'd think you would be able to take a stroll through the streets without nobody watchng where you go. You'd think people wouldn't care at all.  
  
It was seven o'clock the in the evening, twelve hours after the shooting of Marcus Cox took place, but the world kept on turning. Nobody really took any notice of the event, and the people knew knew didn't really care much at all.  
  
A lonesome figure sat in a booth at his regular haunt, a bar. He had a slightly rounded face with eyes that seemed aware of everything that was going on around him. He had a fair complexion topped off with dark curly hair. Clothes wise, he made sure not to stand out in a crowd, opting for a black ensemble of jeans and shirt. The bar was crowded as per usual and he was taking notice of the hustle and bustle of the people near and around him.  
  
He looked down to a glass the was in front of him, half filled with alcohol that he'd been gently nursing for the past twenty minutes. Not a fast drinker by any means, he just liked to savour the taste of it.  
  
"Looking for answers at the bottom of that glass?" a voice suddenly spoke to him from nearby.  
  
"You go looking for answers, you'll only get questions you don't want asked," he replied not taking his eyes from the glass.  
  
"Good evening Paul," the person greeted as a body sat down opposite him.  
  
Looking up, he was greeted by the sight of a young and attractive woman smiling back at him. In her mid-twenties with grey eyes, a light tanned skin topped off with long flowing locks of brown hair, she had a sternness in her eye they meant nothng but business.  
  
She looked at Paul for a few moments, taking in his intanse gaze as he continued to look at the glass. She sighed softly as she brushed her hand against her cheek. "You know, you look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."  
  
Paul looked up slightly, acknowledging her comment and smiled briefly. "Only my world Jeri, only mine."  
  
"Do you believe in coincidence?" Jeri asked taking a carton of cigarettes out of her top pocket and opening them up taking one out.  
  
"I guess it depends on the situation at the time," Paul replied as he pulled out a lighter from his pocket and lit her cigarette for her.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled. She reached for her bag and pulled out a small disc, no larger than three centimetres and see through. Paul took the disc and slipped it into a small hand-held device which blinked into life displaying a batch of information. "Events are taking place, even now, and your role is critical for the outcome to turn out in, well, your favour."  
  
"Why now?" Paul asked looking at the data on the disc.  
  
"Because of events taking place, significant ones at that. The convergence of players at the right place and right time. It's like, fate, for lack of a better word."  
  
"So," Paul commented softly taking in this news. "Are you going to comment on this person?" He held the device outward and showed Jeri the image of the person that was currently on the display.  
  
"Yes," she replied as she inhaled the acrid smoke of her cigarette. "What if I were to say that this person was the opposite to what you are?"  
  
"You mean, for every one thing I do for good he does for evil?" Paul replied.  
  
"More or less, yes." Jeri commented. "He is the result of an erratic equation trying desperately to balance itself out."  
  
"Didn't you once say that his presence was as a direct result of my appearance here in the first place?"  
  
"No," Jeri answered quickly. "He was always here, all I mentioned was that he only came prominent after your appearance here. That is all. But now the time has come to close matters with this person before events pass and the future destabilises."  
  
"What does that mean?" Paul asked looking inquisitively at Jeri.  
  
She took a deep breath before replying, her gaze not leaving his. "Everything that has a beginning has an end, and we see the end coming. The darkness is beginning to spread like a cancer across the land. We see death and torment, and you are all that stands in the way of his master plan."  
  
Paul threw his gaze away from Jeri and back at the picture that was still on the hand-held device. It had been a long time coming, from his point of view it has been over twelve months. "When do I leave?"  
  
The sleek black lines of a Plymouth Belvedere Convertible slid effortlessly along the empty roads. Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, Paul couldn't help but to let his mind slip once again and reminisce over the previous year of his turbulent life. For a lot of people they can generally say things like 'I remember when I was little', or 'When I was your age I was into this'. Paul however, can only say 'It started this day'. There's not a hell of Paul's life that he can actually remember, but he don't know why. He had no purpose, no direction, so he took the initiative and made the choice.  
  
He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the small disc that Jeri had given him earlier on that evening and placed it into a small device that was mounted on the dashboard of his car. There was a couple seconds silence before a male voice emanated through the speaker system.  
  
"Good evening Paul, I hope that you are okay and that everything is satisfactory in your world."  
  
"Well I wouldn't go that far," Paul muttered to himself. He reached into his shirt pocket again and pulled out a box of cigarettes, taking one out and lighting it as the voice continuted talking.  
  
"Well," the voice continued. "I am going to assume that you know as much as you need to about the preliminary target, so let's take a time out to walk you through the secondary characters."


	7. Chapter Seventeen: Intermission: A Revol...

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN - INTERMISSION: A REVOLUTIONARY'S BEGINNING  
  
Lightning rolled across the night sky and rain fell heavily in sheets. The air around was filled with brilliant lights from parked vehicles and countless people were screaming and yelling. People looked on from a distance as emergency vehicles rushed past, more lights blazing and sirens sounding loudly.  
  
- Location: Angel's Bridge, North District -  
- Time Sacle: 14 Months Ago -  
  
"Multiple pileup, we have a multiple pileup on the Angel's Bridge. Emergency vehicles are on the scene and administering aid.."  
  
Voices with a sense of urgency in their tones, footsteps falling with a sense of necessary.  
  
One of the Officers stopped at a nearby vehicle which had turned upside down trapping it's driver inside. For all intense and purposes the vehicle had been totally wrecked, several impacts from all sides.  
  
She lent down and looked inside. "Can you hear me?" she asked. She took a small flash light from her pocket and shone it inside to get a better view. The driver's hair and face was matted with blood, and the driver's clothes were ripped and torn exposing several more injuries. She looked into the driver's eyes and saw them partially opened. "This one's conscious!" she called out looking back across the bridge.   
  
The driver let out a long, painful breath, making the offier look back.  
  
"The medics on the way!" she said looking deep into the driver's eyes.  
  
From the far side of the bridge two figures stood in the shadows, watching the events unfold in front of them.  
  
"Did it have to be like this?" one of the figures whispered softly as he looked around at the chaos.  
  
"It is the beginning," a second figure answered. "This is how it happened, this was supposed to be, however, unpleasant at the time."  
  
They looked up towards an upturned vehicle, where kneeling next to one of the doors knelt a female officer lookin inwards.  
  
"Listen to me?" the female was calling with a strain in her voice. "Can you feel that? That's my hand. Hold it. Go on .. as hard as you can .."  
  
"I only wish this never happened in the first place," the first figure commented softly under his breath.  
  
"We are not empowered to change the past," the second person replied. "There are rules that we much obey. Consequences for our actions. All we can do is watch the future and bend it to our own means."  
  
They turned their attention back as they continued to hear the female officer speak to the crash victim. "It's over, and I've got you, and you're safe. You're safe now. You got that? Don't let go. Don't let me go .."  
  
"It is complete," the second figure stated as he turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait," the first person called. "How would you know this is complete? You know of the force that is against us, against me. What if .."  
  
"What if?" the second person interrupted. "The future cannot be foretold, simply because these people measure their existence by it. They know no other means and so cannot see the journey ahead. We however, live outside time, without those constraints. Surely you can see what is to come. And IF the future does not turn the way we envision, surely it is not the end of this world."  
  
The first figure was left alone where he stood, continuing to look at the scene in front of him. His companion walking away.  
  
The second figure stopped mid-way and turned back. "Remember this," he muttered, "I am Omega. I do not bow down to the worlds, the worlds bow down to me." 


	8. Chapter Eighteen: The Measure Of Success

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: THE MEASURE OF SUCCESS  
  
- Koravox: Present Day -  
  
Governor Braithwaite sat in silence in a large and long room, flanked on all walls by endless shelves containing nothing but books. He was staring in silence at the body that was laying on the floor in front of him, which was slowly regaining consciousness.  
  
"Good morning," the Governor greeted.  
  
"Is .. it morning?" the figure slowly and softly replied.  
  
"What does it matter," the Governor replied taking a deep breath. "I am Governor Braithwaite, perhaps you've heard of me? This is my estate, my town." The Governor paused for a moment before continuing, "I didn't catch the name friend?"  
  
"I didn't throw it friend," the person answered in a hard tone throwing a hostile look at Victor  
  
Behind the Governor's chair stood Victor who looked down on the person with serious eyes. "Perhaps you should be a little more polite, it may affect your long-term health here."  
  
The person looked up in silence for a moment or two before responding. "My name, is Malcolm."  
  
The Governor looked at Malcolom blankly for a few moments, "Malcolm, tell me about that tattoo on the palm of your hand."  
  
Malcolm looked down at his right hand, looking intently at his palm which had imprinted, a tattoo of a crescent moon. "Don't ask," he replied softly.  
  
"You don't want to tell me?" the Governor asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I lost my memory," Malcolm answered. "and perhaps my mind. I don't know anything about this tattoo ....."  
  
"You're right Victor?" the Governor asked looking slightly off to his side.  
  
"Of course," he quickly answered as he looked at Malcolm.  
  
"There's quite a legend in Koravox you know Malcolm," The Governor said looking back at Malcolm.  
  
"What kind?" Malcolm asked, not daring to move from his spot.  
  
The Governor smiled to nobody in particular for a brief moment before standing up and taking a few steps towards Malcolm. "There exists a place that's free of death and ageing, an intriguing place where all dreams come true. They call it, the city of moons."  
  
"What does this city of moons have to do with me?" Malcolm asked, looking up into the eyes of the Governor.  
  
"I will tell you." Victor said. "Those who enter the city and then return here are marked with a crescnet tattoo on their hands. Does that make any sense Malcolm?"  
  
"I'm such a man?" Malcolm asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"I'm telling you nothing," the Governor said, "But should you find your path back to the city of moons perhaps you will regain your mind and save your life at the same time."  
  
"What!" Malcolm gasped, his eyes wide in shock.  
  
Governor Braithwaite stood up and brushed his hands together, "I'm tired of him Victor."  
  
"Yes sir." Victor simply replied with a smile on his lips. He walked over to Malcolm and helped him to his feet.   
  
Malcolm brushed himself off and got frog-marched out to the front of the building. Outside Victor turned and faced him.  
  
"Tough luck stupid." Victor chuckled, "Better luck next time."  
  
Victor gave him a sly smile and then returned back into the building closing the gates behind him.  
  
Malcolm glared intently at the building which he just came from and huffed to himself. "Petty little man, think he can threaten people in that manner," he uttered with hate.   
  
He turned around on his feels and walked straight into Iris who was walking towards him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Malcolm quickly apologised, "my fault."  
  
"Don't worry chuck," Iris replied as she watched Malcolm regain his composure and scurried off past her and down the street. "People always in a hurry to be somewhere they probably shouldn't be," Iris spoke softly.  
  
"Speaking of such people," Powell said giving a side-long glance to Iris.  
  
Iris turned her attention to her companion who was standing by her side and sighed. "Indeed luv, I'm most concerned about our Ace. It's not like her to be absence for this amount of time without trying to contact me. I think something stinks around here, and I intend to find the source."  
  
"How are you going to do that Iris?" Powell asked.  
  
"I'm going to go back to my TARDIS and see if I can track her down that way." Iris answered as she started walking a little faster.  
  
They turned a corner and started walking through the hustle and bustle of the local market, a temptation for distraction if Iris ever saw one. The vibrant colours of the clothing, the rich pungent smells of the food that was fresh that day, and the pleasantness of the locals.  
  
"Hello there," a voice announced to Iris as she walked past a stand.  
  
She and Powell looked back to see a flower shop set just back from the market itself with a display of brilliant colours. Standing there was a middle aged woman who had long flowing dark hair which had faint touches of grey in. She was looking at Iris and smiling softly.  
  
"Good morning," Iris replied.  
  
"You must be the traveller."  
  
"Yes, I'm Iris," she answered looking at the display of flowers. "I didn't know so many people knew of my arrival?"  
  
"Not much happens around here that the locals don't know about," the woman answered. "My name is Rose." She paused briefly as a small boy came out of the shop and gave Rose a pair of clippers. "This here, is little Robert."  
  
"Cool, a real traveller mum." Robert said excitedly looking up at Iris. "I'm gonna be a real traveller one day."  
  
"Perhaps." Rose commented with a warm smile. "One day you will Robert. But right now, we're here to serve our Governor. Okay, let's get todays flowers ready, Governor Braithwaite likes fresh flowers in the offices. Nice meeting you, Iris."  
  
Iris turned her attention back to the task at hand and both she and Powell carried on their way towards the TARDIS.  
  
"So Iris," Powell started as they made their way through the maze of roadways, "Just how many time have you been in a situation like this?"  
  
"What's that chuck, looking for my assistant?" Iris replied as she started rummaging through her handbag.  
  
"No," Powell replied with a chuckle, "I mean finding yourself on a planet and ending up helping them out of a problem?"  
  
"Well," Iris started, then paused for a moment to think. "After so many years, you kind of start forgetting just how many races you save from immanent disaster. I remember this one time I was on this planet with Ace being attacked by these, things, they looked they had giant potato heads and .."  
  
"Potato heads?" Powell repeated in puzzlement.  
  
"Who were they," Iris muttered as she carried on looking in her bag. "Oh yes, Sontarans. That's who they were."  
  
"They don't sound nice," Powell commented as they turn into street and away from the market place.  
  
"No they're not chuck," Iris agreed. "They're not very nice at all." She looked up finally and smiled at Powell, "It's funny, that no matter where we go, we always seem to find trouble."  
  
"Really?" Powell commented, not really sure what to say.  
  
"Yes," Iris muttered softly as she pulled her hand out of her handbag with a small bag in her hand. "Jelly baby?"  
  
Powell looked inside the bag tentatively for a moment before putting his hand inside and pulling out a red jelly baby.  
  
"Hmm, those ones are the nicest," Iris chuckled softly. "Back there, that woman, Rose. She said that she served the Governor. Are there many people like that in Koravox?"  
  
"Well," Powell started as he slowly began chewing on the jelly baby. "I guess there are a small number of people who serve the Governor outside the Council Chambers. Besides Rose, there is Doctor Morse who's the physician to Governor Braithwaite and Mac who is a clock maker."  
  
"Clocks did you say? I didn't peg the Governor to have such a passion for time pieces."  
  
"Well from what I gather it's only a recent interest," Powell commented. "It's only become a fascination of his over the past few months or so."  
  
"Hmm, interesting," Iris mused as they got nearer to the warehouse that held her bus.  
  
What is peace? What is contentment? Or to be precise, what is the price for these answers? At this moment, Paul thought he knew the answers. He was at peace, contented with his life nd more than that, in a state of complete bliss. He was totally unaware of where he was or what had happened to him.  
  
He was inside his world now, his little world wrapped in a shroud of blackness and silence, where he was everywhere and nowhere at the same time and where he knew both everything and nothng.  
  
A soft male voice called from somewhere in the blackness, too low for him to hear the words clearly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Paul commented. "Who is there?"  
  
The voice called again, a little louder but he still had difficulty hearing.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Paul commented again.  
  
He suddenly felt a presence nearby, and something touching him on his shoulder and in that instance he was pulled from the blackness.  
  
"I'm sorry to have disturbed you," a male voice commented, "you looked so comfortable. But I needed to know, is this the train due soon?"  
  
"Train?" Paul repeated in an extremely puzzled tone in his voice.  
  
He took a few moments and looked around the place, taking in the scenery. It seemed to be a warm summer evening, and Paul was situated on what looked like a platform of a long Victorian style railway station. Free from litter, and for most part, people the only other person who was there was the person who had disturbed him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Paul commented after he composed himself. "I am not entirely sure."  
  
"That is quiet okay," the man replied. "I have all the time in the world."  
  
Paul breathed softly as the man walked away, down along the platform. He wasn't sure as to what was happening, didn't understand the circumstances. Was he dreaming again, like he regularly did. Paul stood up from the seat and walked in the opposite direction along the platform, looking at the posters and information that was dotted around. Timetables and names displaying information to peruse.  
  
He stopped at the foot of a large stairway that lead upwards towards a walkway that lead to the otherside of the platform and beyond out of the station. Placed midway up the wall held a large metal plate with a large name stamped into it. Paul reached out and trace his fingers along the lettering, his lips softly repeating the letters that he was reading.  
  
"Excelis," he read out softly.  
  
A sensation ripped through his body at that moment and he spin quickly on his heels around behind him, and as he did, the scenery changed once again.  
  
Yes he had been dreaming, but the images, the sounds, everything seemed so vibrant, so real. It was overwhelming. Paul needed several minutes to compose himself, breathing deeply his nostrils were once inveloped with the familiar senses and his eyes were greeted by the sun and the moon high in the sky.  
  
Slowly he leaned up and turned around. From his vantage point from the roof of a nearby building he looked down at the streets below, the people passing by, living out their lives in peace and ignorance.  
  
His attention was grabbed by the sound of two individuals approaching where he was. Looking down he saw Iris and Powell walking along the street towards a large warehouse. A smile crossed Paul's lips and his eyes glinted in the sunlight. He turned back and reached for his bag. He opened it up and slowly pulled out his gun, his target had been acquired. 


	9. Chapter Eighteen: Conclusion

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN - CONCLUSION

There was a cool breeze that gently blew through the large vacuous building which held the occasional packing crate and the odd assortment of litter. The cool breeze brought along with it a strong odeur of fish which after a short while began to disagree with Ace's nostrils. With a deep resigning sigh Ace opened her eyes and made an attempt to move, however she quickly found she couldn't move either her arms or legs. Trying to take in her new surroundings Ace quickly discovered that her body was suspended in the air and her hands and feet were securely bound and tethered.

In front of her stood a small table with a white sheet over the top of it and a tall figure standing behind it with it's back towards her.

"Hello there Ace," a familiar voice greeted, "welcome back to the land of the living."

Ace groaned again as she recognised the voice. "Victor. What brings you to this place, and more importantly, why am I here?"

"Always asking questions Ace," Victor commented as he finally walked in front of Ace. "I'm sure you have been here long enough my dear. Have you taken a moment to take in your surroundings Ace? I mean just look at the inate beauty of it all. The pure and sublime, hmm ignorance of it all."

"Just what are you babbling about?" Ace murmured as she hung from her spot. "And who is that person over there?"

Victor didn't answer straight away, but rather walked back a few paced and picked up a stool, which he placed in front of Ace before sitting on.

"What you call babbling my dear, I call an explanation," Victor commented before taking a deep breath and looking in her eyes. "I have been here for a considerable amout of time, and I have seen everything this place has to offer. The locals, both wise in their intellect and knowledgeable in the ways of survival." Victor paused for a moment and took another breath. "I hate this place," he spat out.

"You hate this place?" Ace repeated, not entirely sure why someone would spend so much time in a place they disliked.

"I am the Master!" Vicror boomed. "I should be the Grand Emperor of all the known lands from here to the outer rim. I aided the Dalek Empire and helped it achieved it's goals and desires. I single-handedly evolved the Silurians to a standard far superior than they would have gotten. But what do I get for my intervention and genius? Condemnation and isolation. I was found guilty of corruption and making unlawful genetic experiments and I get stranded on this planet, unable to leave."

"Have you actually tried to leave at all?" Ace asked.

Now angry Victor stood up and took two paces towards Ace before raising his left hand and hitting her across her face, the force of which cause her head to whip sharply to one side and a cry to escape from her lips.

"Stupid child!" Victor spat with force. "Do you not think I have tried, on many occasions. Space vessels of any kind rarely arrive here, my 'Guardians' make sure of this. They are around me at all time, watching, waiting for me to make an attempt at something. But they know I won't, they know I cannot leave this world. That is, until now."

"The Sentinnels?" Ace whispered softly. "They have a part in keeping you captive haven't they."

At that comment Victor swore under his breath and turned away from Aces' gace. "Yes, they keep me under scrunity," Victor answered. "The creatures I helped become who they are today, against me as I'm forced to live my lives here. When you looked at them, did you not recognise who they were my young friend?"

Ace didn't answer but rather shook her head slowly.

"They are the peak of perfection. Intellectually superior than once before, working in a perfect collective for the universal goal of domination. They would have been nothing without me." At that point Victor looked up and clentched his fists in rage as he shouted. "NOTHING WITHOUT ME!"

It took Ace a few moments to think about what Victor was saying before she came to the realisation. "They're enhanced Daleks aren't they?"

"Yes," Victor answered as he turned his gaze back. "And now, without knowing there is a means of escape at my disposal, but there is only one thing in my way." He glared menacingly at Ace as he walked towards her and took a deep breath. "Tell me the access codes for your TARDIS young one."

Aces' eyes widen in shock and swallowed a deep breath. "And if I don't?" Ace replied as she regained some composure. "What then?"

Victor smiled everso briefly and leaned in towards Aces' ear. "I think you underestimate the severity of the situation Ace," Victor whispered gently. Victor pulled back and turned slightly "My friend standing behind me is a consummate professional in the area of pain infliction and torture. He calls it an natural gift, bu I prefer to call it nothing short of an art form in it's own right."

Victor smiled again and walked towards the table that had not been touched the whole time. "May I?" Victor asked the tall man who said nothing, but made a gesture at the sheet. With one movement Victor pulled the sheet away to reveal a table covered with implements or all assortments and sizes. Victor stared in wonder for a moment at the selection before picking up a small rectangular shaped object and makes his way back to Ace.

Iris and Powell walked slowly through the stacked crates that littered the large building the TARDIS materialised in, Powell slightly in front of Iris taking in his surroundings. He turned his head slightly as he heard a faint sigh come from Iris and stopped walking.

"Is anything the matter Iris?" Powell asked as he turn backed to face her.

"Well," Iris answered as she stopped and looked around at her surroundings, "it just seems like that in all my recent trips so to speak, there's always been a dank and musty warehouse."

"Really?" Powell answered raising an eyebrow at her comment.

"Oh yes chuck," Iris carried on talking as she ran her fingers over the top of one of the boxes. "I remember once when I was on the Auton home planet with one of my other assistants, not Ace, I think it was Nyssa, hnnn or Peri. Anyway we found ourselves in this large building and …"

"Shh," Powell muttered as he held his fingers against his lips.

"What is it love?" Iris whispered as she darted her gaze around the room.

"We're not alone here," Powell whispered in reply as he looked towards the entrance.

Iris quickly darted behind some nearby boxes and poked her head from the side looking about the front of the building. "But I can't see anything,. Are you quite sure?" Iris whispered.

"Quite sure," Powell replied as he found a hiding place of his own.

Iris looked back towards and back of the building and then towards Powell. "Is there another exit?"

Powell hesitated for a few moments as he thought about it. "No," he finally answered, "this is the only way in and out."

"Oh why don't I like that answer," Iris muttered to herself. "I only hope that my Ace is fairing much better where she is."

"I wouldn't worry Iris," Powell replied hearing her comment, "I'm sure Ace is quite talented in surviving."

"Oh that she is chuck," Iris said with a slight chuckle, "but she has a better talent of finding trouble." 


	10. Chapter Nineteen: Destinies Beginning

CHAPTER NINETEEN - DESTINITES BEGINNING

"Tough luck stupid." Victor chuckled, "Better luck next time."

Victor gave Malcolm a sly smile and then returned back into the building closing the gates behind him.

Malcolm glared intently at the building which he just came from and huffed to himself. "Petty little man, think he can threaten people in that manner," he uttered with hate.

He turned around on his feels and walked straight into Iris who was walking towards him.

"I'm sorry," Malcolm quickly apologised, "my fault."

Malcolm started to hurry away sharpish as Iris made a reply. He didn't know what was happening and he didn't know why it was happening but the tattoo was obviously the answer and he needed to know why if he was to live.

The sun shone down brightly in the streets of Koravox which brought out the public by the score. Buying, selling or simply socialising, the streets were lively with the chattering of the local folk.

Malcolm quickly realised that the town was small, very small. He stopped to catch his breath.

"You look lost," a voice commented behind him.

Not really sure who the person was talking to Malcolm turned around

"Are you alright?" a voman asked Malcolm as he turned his gaze towards her.

"I'm just fine," Malcolm replied after a couple of moment. "I've just got a few things on my mind."

"Ahh," the woman replied softly. "You know, people with too much on their minds can miss the inherient beauty of the more simplistic things in life." The woman looked around herself and pulled out a single red rose from a vase and turning back stepped forward and pinned it to the lapel of Malcolm's jacket. "My name is Rose, I own this shop. If you wish to talk about them things on your mind, feel free to stop by."

"Emm, thank you Rose," Malcolm replied, a little taken back by the openness and friendly gesture made by Rose.

They both smiled as Malcolm slowly moved on through the cobbled streets of Koravox in search of answers he didn't know of.

Time seemed to drag on for Malcolm and he'd gotten no new information. Passing by a fairly largeish home he didn't pay attention to the man standing outside who seemed oddly interested in his presence.

"Ahh, you again," the man commented towards Malcolm.

Malcolm, vaguely recognising the voice walked back a little and turned his head to the sound of the voice.

"I recognise the vice a little," Malcolm replied, "were you the man in the jail cell."

"Yes," the man replied with a smile, "call me Anthony. Please come into my home."

Malcolm looked up for a moment at the elegant design of the house before accepting Anthony's offer and stepped inside his house. The inside of the house was pretty much the same style as the outside, very much leaning towards the victorian era of design with lavish comfortable looking chairs and a dark stained bookcase filled with pictures and ordaments.

The one thing that stuck out from the rest of the décor was the number of picture frames dotted around the walls with butterflies where pictures should have normally gone. This sight brought a slight shiver down Malcolm's neck, who would go to the bother of collecting butterflies.

"Welcome to my home," Anthony announced as he closed the door gently behind him, "much better then prison ... yes." Anthony watch out of the corner of his eye as Malcolm took in the room he was in and a small smile played on his lips. "Perfect specimens each and every one," he commented, not taking his eyes of Malcolm.

"I ... suppose," Malcolm replied after a couple of moments, not really sure what to say to something like this.

Anthony, still smiling walked forwards to a nearby wall and stared screnely at a small collection of his bufferflies. "Butterflys are God's creatures, each one contains the soul of a re-incarnated hunan."

"Really?" Malsolm replied softly.

"Human spirits that are pure return as butterflys. How lovely to collect and preserve them. I learn much about nature through this work. Does all this sound strange to you?"

"Everybody has their own hobbies," Malcolm answered choosing his words a little carefully as to not offend Anthony who was clearly passionate about his hobby, or perhaps just a little eccentric.

As Malcolm finished gazing at the butterflies, he turned his gaze just as Anthony opened a door at the rear of the room which seemed to lead into another part of the town. "Please come visit my house whenever you like," Anthony said as he stepped through the doorway and half close the door. "You're alright Malcolm."

The door closed and Malcolm was left alone in Anthony's house.

"What was all that about?" Malcolm commented to himself. "More to the point, why has he gone out and left me here alone, in his home."

Malcolm turned and made a beeline towards the front entrance he originally came in from. Opening the door he stepped through and took one more glance back.

"Yes, definitely a little on the eccentric side." Malcolm muttered before walking out and closing the door behind him.

The mid-day sun that was shining brightly earlier had fast been replace by the glowing red embers of dusk as evening greeted the town of Koravox. Malcolm had started growing wiery after all the walking about he had done during the day and decided he needed to rest, preferably out of the sight of Governor Braithwaite and the lackey Virtor.

He had soon found a quiet looking cemetery that had a welcoming looking bench situated in the middle. So, taking his tired feed he walked over and sat down with a deep resonating and relaxing sigh.

Taking in his surroundings, he noted, with little surprise, the cemetery was as clean and well preserved as the buildings and the streets in the rest of the town. The grass was a rich green and was emcaulately tidy. The tomb stones were both clean and well preserved and it had looked like all the graves had a nice assortment of flowers resting nearby them, all that is, except for one which was just off to his right. That didn't have any flowers at all.

Malcolm looked at it for a couple of moments wondering why that grave had no flowers. Perhaps their family members no longer lived in town. After a couple of seconds, a smile crossed Malcolms face. He unpinned the rose that he was given and standing up walked slowly to the grave and knelt down by it's side.

"How sad," Malcolm softly whispered. "You seem to be forgotten."

He placed the rose gently on top of the grave and took a small breath before standing up, his eyes not moving from the rose which laid on the ground.

In fhs space of a mere heart beat Malcolm lept back in sheer shock at what was occurring in front of his very eyes. Seemingly out of nowhere a ring of pure brilliant light encompassed the rose which started to ride up ever so slightly. His eyes fixed on what was happening he could see mere small points of a brighter light withing the light flowing gently upwards in the stream. Yet Malcolm wasn't scared or frightened, but just mesmerised.

Then just as the phenomenon occurred, it had disappeared, only now, the rose had also disappeared.

"What's going on here?" a voice came seemingly from nowhere.

Malcolm shot his gaze up and saw a fairly tall man, middle aged with a fairly thick moustache and receeding hairline. He had his arms by his side and a firm gaze at Malcolm.

Not knowing what to say that that moment, Malcolm momentarily had to think. "I ... er ... I just wanted to place a flower on this grave."

"And it just disappeared. Didn't it," the man replied taking a couple of steps towards the grave.

"Why ... er ... yes." Malcolm said, a little surprised.

"Sweet Louisa's grave," the man said softly looking down at the grave, "my daughter. Every day I put a flower there, and everyday it disappears. I .. didn't ask your name yet."

"My name is Malcolm."

"My name is Gary, thank you for the Rose," he replied extending his hand.

Malcolm looked at it and extended his own, shaking Gary's hand.

"You look tired," Gary commented looking at Malcolm's wiery face. "Why don't you stop by my home and rest up for a little while."

First Anthony and now this gentleman. Malcolm couldn't understand the open and friendliness of the town's people. It was a refreshing change for sure, he just wondered if Gary will vanish as quickly as Anthony did.

"Thank you," Malcolm accepted with a smile.

Gary turned towards the entrance and both Malcolm and Gary made their way out of the cemetery.

Their walk was peaceful and in silence. They never stepped foot through the town but rather took a small lane which ran just on the outskirts. After a little bit, their travels led them to a small, homely house, which compared to the other buildings was in complete opposite with a large thatched roof which had a chimney on top blowing light puffs of smoke.

Gary opened the door and let Malcolm inside before walking inside himself and closing the door behind him.

"You look like you have quite a story to tell Malcolm," Gary commented as he gestured to take his coat. "What brings you to Koraox?"

Malcolm wasn't really sure what to say or where to begin, he knew for sure that he had a past and the person who had any idea wasn't saying anything. Just to lead him in a vicious game. "I'm searching for my past," Malcolm finally replied. "I have not idea who I am. But I'm sure someone in this town knows me."

"You seem desparate," Gary commented as he gestured to Malcolm to make himself comfortable.

"I am," Malcolm replied sitting down and feeling the softness of the chair surround him welcomingly. "I was told that if I don't find the City of Moons I'll lose my life."

While Malcolm was talking Gary was busying himself pouring a couple of glasses of water. He came back to where Malcolm was sitting and handed him a glass.

"Mmm, that must be the illustrious Governor Braithwaite."

"Yes," Malcolm replied a little startled that Gary knew who he was talking about.

"He, destroyed my daughter," Gary continued, speaking in a low solemn voice.

"The Governor?" Malcolm replied, not able to hide the shock in the tone of his voice.

"Yes, but this was before he became Governor. Four years ago he decided he wanted her for his wife, but she hated him. So she disappeared. I started an investigation into her disappearance, taking photographs and keeping a journal I keep locked in my private study, but I could never get the proof I needed."

"Did he kill her?" Malcolm asked as he listened to every word Gary spoke with interest.

"Braithwaite said it was a suicide but her grave is empty. At least that's what he told me."

"That's horrible." Malcolm spoke gently.

Gary looked lost into the empty glass that he held delicately in his fingertips and muttered softly, "Yes it is." He glanced up at Malcolm, his eyes not showing much in a way of emotion. "Maybe somehow we can help one another. You look tired, stay here if you want."

With that comment Gary rose from his chair and walked into the next room.

"Well," Malcolm whispered to himself after a moment, "least he never left the house." 


	11. Chapter Twenty: Carpe Discrimen

CHAPTER 20 - CARPE DISCRIMEN

If there is one thing in the cosmos that is truly annoying to experience, it would have to be a seemingly never ending indurance to silence. Not the sound of a wind blowing through the streets, the rustling of leaves falling to the ground, not even an audable sound of breathing. Complete silence.

It was that very same silence that was winding poor Iris around the bend as she remained crouched behind a couple of packing crates, hiding from someone she has yet to see or hear. She glanced over slightly to Powell and her mind ticked over. 'What was happening exactly', she thought to herself, 'who was out there and what was his or her purpose'.

A pained grimace passed across Iris' apphrensive face and a small groan escaped from her lips as she began to shift from side to side where she was positioned.

"Shh, please Iris," Powell immediately reacted glancing quickly in her direction. "We must be still."

"I would chuck," Iris replied in a low tone, "but I'm aftaid my back side has fallen asleep over here. Just what is going on exactly?"

Before Powell had the chance to answer the question they both turned their heads sharply towards to the front of the building where they heard the distinctive sound of one of the doors opening, then closing behind just as quickly. Powell turned back to Iris and placed his finger against his lip to indicate to be as quiet as possible. There was a third person in the building.

"Hide and seek," a new voice softly echoed through the room, "hide and seek. Where are you, what fate will you meet."

Powell looked into Iris' eyes and silently pointed back behind them towards the TARDIS. Iris softly nodded her head as to understand and slowly and delicately they started to move.

"I knew you would come here," the voice continued, in the same gentle, even tone. "I have known this day for some time now. That we would meet, here in this building under these circumstances."

After a few short seconds Iris and Powell met up by the side of the TARDIS, their gaze constantly looking around trying to locate the source of the sound.

"What is going on?" Iris asked in a hushed tone.

"I have absolutely no idea," Powell answered, "I do not know who this person is."

"Oh come on now," the voice carried on echoing through the warehouse. "I've kept up my end of the bargain. Tell me, have you killed the woman yet?"

With that comment both Iris and Powell looked at eachother with a look of shock in their eyes.

"That isn't the plan Iris," Powell quickly commented in a low tone.

"I wouldn't mind knowing just who this mystery person is," Iris muttered to herself as she rounded one final crate before she and Powell reached the TARDIS. They looked up and both stopped dead in their tracks as they became face to face with their hunter.

"I," the man said softly, "am the end."

Unknown to Iris at this point in time, somewhere across the town Victor sat upon a wooden chair looking intently at frail body of Ace who was still in her imprisonment, her predicament becoming more and more dire. There was a couple of bruises forming on her face and her clothes are now ripped in places.

"What purpose do you think you serve by continuing this silence?" Victor asked softly as he absently-minded scratched his cheek.

Ace didn't answer immediately. Through half closed eyes she looked up and set her gaze towards Victor, and a small smile crossed her lips. "Because," she whispered, "the more time you spend in your incarceration, the more I smile."

Victor remained in his chair, un-phased by the comment. He raised an eyebrow and a thin smile crossed his lips. "No matter how much I knock you down, you still have that pesky spirit. Tell me Ace, do you think you will last."

"I will last long enough," Ace replied.

Victor sighed softly and looked down at the floor as he stood up. He looked back at Ace and softly shook his head. "Take a moment my dear Ace and think about something. What would happen if you were to die here today?"

"Iris will come here before that will happen," Ace commented after a short moment.

"Do you think?" Victor spoke with a slight hint of happiness. "I haven't seen her so far, and I hightly doubt she even knows where you are. Koravox is a rather large place, and people too often can get lost in this place."

"She will come," Ace spoke a little softly.

"Oww," Victor almost laughed, "hear the determination just ooze from that comment. Let's face it Ace, even you're not sure she will even get here. But, I can make it end you know."

Victor walked up towards Ace and leant in closely to her ear. A shiver went up and down Ace's spine as she felt his breath on her skin, but remained still and silent.

"Tell me what I need to know," Victor whispered softly, "tell me how to gain access to that TARDIS, and you will be a free woman once again. To do what you wish and to live out the rest of your days."

"Hmm," Ace thought for a few moments, "maybe. How how would you know I was telling you the truth?"

Victor pulled his head back just a little so his piercing eyes were locked with Aces' "Oh, isn't your life worth telling the truth Ace?"

Ace didn't bother about replying, a smile passed across her lips as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes as using her all strength whipped her head forward headbutting Victor directly in the face and nose. The resulting headbut sent Victor reeling back fast making him stumble and fall onto the hard, cold floor.

Victor snapped his head around looking fiercely at Ace, two trickles of blood flowing freely from his nose. He quickly got up and headed towards the table picking up a large serrated blade.

"Oh you are feisty," Victor giggles maliciously, "and you are going to pay for that."

Victor took three long strides towards Ace, and at the very last moment drove the blade deep into Aces' right hand forcing her to scream out in uncontrollable pain.

"So, err what now?" Iris asked looking at the assassin.

"Well, pretty much this," he said motioning towards the gun.

Powell, was trying to look around trying to find some sort of way out without being noticed by the assassin, then out of the corner of his eye he saw it. He knew this was the only time, so drawing a slow, long breath he got a plan together and before either the assassin or Iris realised he was running towards the one of the walls.

The assassin quickly centered his gun and fired off a couple of shots which missed their mark and caught a couple of crates. Powell slowed just a little and lept over a crate and immediately ducked down to hide from sight.

Breathng softly he reached around his back and pulled a small hand gun that was hidden in the back of his trousers.

"You trusted this person?" the assassin asked the now confused Iris.

Powell looked ahead at a dark coloured door. Not taking any chances at whether or not the door was locked, he lept up again and started running. As he did he fired off about four shots at the handle and lock. As he approached the door he put all his weight into his shoulder and rammed into the door which crashed open, knocking it off one of it's hinges.

"So? What now?" Iris asked looking at the assassin. "Am I next?"

Looking around again, Powell quickly noticed a manhole cover set in the floor. He made a track over to it and after a few moments opened up the cover and made his way down into the sewers. Looking up briefly to see if he was being followed or not, Powell darted a look left and right before running as fast as he could manage in the near darkness.

After a couple of minutes, Powell was almost sure he was out of trouble and stopped running, clutching his sides and breathing heavily.

"You're out of shape," a female voice spoke from nowhere.

Powell turned in the direction he was running where he made out the figure of a woman approaching him.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked, his voice shaky and shocked.

"Remember, I have a vested interest in all of this." The female answered keeping a small distance. "What happened?"

"Somebody was there at the warehouse." Powell answered as he got his composure back. "An assassin."

"Who was the intended target?" the female asked.

"I'm not sure, but he took a couple of pot shots at be as I made my escape from there."

"So what, you let Iris get shot by the assassin?"

"There was nothing I could have done differently. Besides, she was incidential."

"Incidential," the female shouted, her voice echoing through the tunnels. "She was paramount. How are we going to acquire control of the TARDIS now?"

"There's always the assistant Ace," Powell replied in defence.

"We can't seem to locate her at the moment, she could be anywhere," the female replied with a slightly irritated tone.

"We'll find a solution, I wouldn't worry if I were you," Powell reassured her.

"Hopefully, there'll be hell to pay," the female uttered between clentched teeth.

"I said don't worry, Anna-Marie." 


End file.
